Yo tambien puedo
by itzeldesaotome
Summary: Aparece una nueva novia de Ranma, Akane crea su nuevo lema "si Ranma puede tener novia, yo tambien puedo" pero que pasara cuando vea a Ryoga como un posible candidato. Lamento la demora, aquí un nuevo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Nihao, bueno este es mi primer fic así que les pido que me tengan paciencia si mi redacción no es como se supone debería.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(personajes piensan)

-Ranma Sotome, te odiooooooo, eres un cretinoooo!

Akane se sentó en el piso del dojo después de una increíble sesión de entrenamientos en este, realmente se sentía cansada, pero mucho mejor respecto a sus ánimos.

-Realmente te detesto idiota, no lo puedo creer, otra más se suma a la lista de psicópatas.

**Flash back**

Acababan de llegar a la escuela, corriendo como siempre por supuesto, ya que con el sueño que se cargaba Ranma, era imposible llegar temprano a la escuela.

-Qué suerte, aun no llega la profesora Hinako.

-Sí, pero tenías que despertarme tan temprano Akane- respondió Ranma mientras se sentaba en su pupitre con una cara de sueño que era imposible ocultar.

-Idiota, por poco y no llegábamos a tiempo.

-Buenos días muchachos, por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio- dijo la profesora miniatura mientras entraba al salón de clases.

-Bien, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna que acaba de llegar a vivir aquí a Nerima, por favor reciban como se debe a nuestra nueva compañera Ami.

En el acto entro la chica nueva al salón, era realmente linda, tenía un cabello color negro profundo que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y con un flequillo que le cubría parte de la frente. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello y ofrecían una mirada tan cálida que muchos se perdieron en ella. Además tenía un cuerpo que lucía sumamente bien en ese uniforme, si alguien no se sentía atraído por esa muchacha sería realmente extraño.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ami Budo.

-Pasa querida, atrás de tu compañera Yuca hay un espacio vacío.

Ante las palabras de la profesora Hinako, Yuca se paró y le indico el asiento a la chica nueva con una sonrisa,

Por el pequeño recorrido hacia su nuevo asiento, Ami no pudo evitar observar cierto chico que reposaba su cara sobre su pupitre con una expresión de aburrimiento notable.

(Acaso será posible que sea…)

-¿Ranma?

-Mmmmmm

-¿Ranma eres tú...?

-Sí, quien eres tú?

-O Ranma no es posible, tano tiempo sin verte, como te he extrañado…

Una vez dicho esto se lanzó a Ranma dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y abrazándole con tanta alegría y fuerza a lo cual una luz rojiza apareció alrededor de Akane, aumentando su aura de pelea queriendo hacer que el conociera hasta el último rincón de Nerima gracias a una patada suya.

-Aaaaa, espera quien er….

-RANMA.

-Akane espera, esto no es lo que parece.

-¿A no? A mí me parece que si lo es.

-Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo hagan favor de mantenerse callados o se tendrán que salir del salón.

-Sí, lo siento.

(Ranma, te salvaste por ahora, pero ya verás apenas me entere quien es ella)

Después de unas aburridísimas clases de literatura e historia japonesa llego la hora del descanso.

-Vaya Ranma realmente fue tanto tiempo el que no te vi, te extrañe muchísimo.

-Jeje este pero me podrías decir nuevamente, cómo te llamas.

Mientras Ami y Ranma conversaban Akane los observaba con el rabilo del ojo fingiendo que no lo hacía, porque claro, jamás aceptaría que estaba celosa y que espiaba a su querido prometido.

-Vamos Ranma, no me digas que no me recuerdas, soy Ami- nuevamente otro brinco, otro abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla.

Ahora si Akane no pudo fingir más indiferencia y se levantó de repente.

-Si Ranma, yo creo que si la recuerdas, pues parece que se llevaban muy bien ¿no?-lo dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo, aunque su fuerte no era fingir.

-Mmmm pues la verdad no te recuerdo mucho (ahora que lo pienso, su cara sin duda se me hace muy conocida)

-Ranma, si la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando teníamos quince años.

-¿QUINCE AÑOS? Y supongo que eran muy amigos ¿no?

Eso le cayó a Ranma como un cubetazo de agua fría, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, claro que esperaba por su propia seguridad que Ami no se lo dijera.

-Mmm, pues si, de hecho Ranma él y yo fuimos novios ¿no es así Ranma?, dijo algo sonrojada.

(Demonios) fue lo único que pudo pensar nuestro artista marcial.

-¿Enserio?

-Pues de hecho nunca terminamos, asi que creo que aún lo somos jajajajajaja.

Eso definitivamente fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

ZAZ, Ranma volaba por los cielos de Nerima gracias a la tierna "caricia" que le brindo su prometida.

**Fin flashback**

-Basta, deja de pensar en eso Akane, pero bueno, si Ranma puede, ¿por qué yo no? , pero me pregunto, ¿con quién?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**

**Wow, ya soy autora, que bien suena eso :D ok, bueno apareció otro noviecita de Ranma, ese hombre de verdad que no se cansa! ¬¬ Bueno, a todos aquellos que amen a Akane y me quieran golpear por hacerla sentir mal de nuevo, no se preocupen, a mí me gusta cargarle el sufrimiento a los dos personajes.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Una cita?

Nihao, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi pequeña saga :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Ahora si se lo tengo que decir, vamos Ryoga no seas cobarde, Akane, ¿te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo Akane?

-¿De verdad Ryoga?

Al escuchar la voz de su amada Ryoga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse completamente rígido.

(Que estúpido, ¿Por qué demonios tengo que decir en voz alta todo lo que pienso?)}

-Mmm pues es te a aa jajajajaja mmmm-dijo eso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo y sonria de una manera que a cualquiera de seguro le daba risa.

-Claro Ryoga, pero dime, ¿Cuándo?

Ryoga no podía creer que el amor de su vida accediera a su petición y estaba tab feliz que estuvo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cuando tú quieras Akane.

-¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde?

-Claro, voy por ti al dojo.

-Seguro, hasta mañana Ryoga.

-Adios Akane (definitivamente soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo) pensó llorando el chico de la bandana.

(Creo que hice lo correcto, salir con Ryoga me quitara de la mente todos los problemas que trajo la "queridísima de Ami")

**Flash back**

Los dos muchachos iban de regreso al dojo.

-Akane, estas molesta conmigo verdad.

-…

-Vamos Akane, ya te dije que ni siquiera la recordaba.

-Pero por lo que vi ella a ti si ¿no?

-Vaya, hasta que me dirigiste la palabra.

-Cállate pervertido, porque no mejor te vas con tu novia Ami, total te la pasaste todo el día platicando muy a gusto con ella, anda, mejor regresa con ella.

-Lo que pasa Akane es que estas celosa de Ami.

-¿Celosa yo? Por favor no seas ridículo, quien estaría celosa de un pervertido y fenómeno como tú.

-Así pues tal vez regrese con Ami.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor que pudieras hacer cretino

-Pues me voy con ella, prefiero mil veces estar con ella que es linda y atractiva que con una marimacho poco femenina como tú.

-Así, pues porque no mejor te largas ahora mismooooo.

Paff, Akane muy gentil le ofreció a Ranma la posibilidad de ir a recorrer Nerima de una patada.

**Fin flashback**

-Ya llegue.

-Akane que bueno, prepárate porque la comida estará lista dentro de muy poco.

-Claro Kasumi, ahora vuelvo

Akane subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cuando se topó con su hermana Nabiki.

-Hola Akane, como estas, me entere de las nuevas noticias.

-No se a que te refieres Nabiki.

-Vamos Akane, todo Furinkan sabe que Ranma se consiguió otra nueva.

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo Akane, estaba harta de que se lo recordara, pues no era ninguna estúpida, ella estuvo ahí cuando pasaron las cosas.

-Oye Akane, por cierto, te vi hablando con Ryoga en la entrada del dojo, ahora que quiere.

-Nada Nabiki, solo me invito a salir mañana a dar un paseo.-

-¿Una cita?

Akane se sonrojo ligeramente en el acto.

-No, tu bien sabes que Ryoga es solo mi amigo, pero por cierto, me ayudarías a decidir que ropa llevar mañana a mi paseo con él, es que realmente no se muy bien que ponerme.

-Claro que si hermanita, pero eso te costara 1000 yens.

-Si, ya me era extraño que no pusieras dinero de por medio, de acuerdo, pero me ayudas a elegir cuando vayamos de compras ¿está bien?, de por si ya tenía pensado empezar a cambiar mi guardarropas.

-Claro que si hermanita, pero dime, adonde iras con Ryoga.

-No lo sé aun.

(Me pregunto cuanto pagara mi cuñadito para que le cuente que Akane saldrá con Ryoga, será interesante ver cuánto está dispuesto a pagar por esta información)

**Continuara…**

Ok, al parecer Akane saldrá con Ryoga, pero lo que viene esta muchísimo mejor, ya lo verán, por lo tanto hasta el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, me alientan a seguir escribiendo más capítulos, gracias a** 97pupi, susyakane, Josciel y ****DragFenix17**, para ustedes va el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno espero poder escribir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible, yo como lectora de muchos fics se lo bonito de que actualicen rápido

Saludines y gracias por pasar a leer.


	3. Te podrías arrepentir

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

-Vaya, cada vez estoy más seguro, Akane está loca.

Nuestro Ranma regresaba a su casa después de haber caído muy lejos de ahí, cortesía de la pierna de Akane, realmente estaba indignado, Akane se molestaba de todo.

En el camino vió algo chusco y hasta gracioso, a un chico conocido que iba saltando con una expresión de total felicidad en su rostro.

(¿Por qué estará tan feliz Ryoga?)

Siguió caminando, aún algo adolorido por la patada que le propinó Akane hasta llegar al dojo Tendo.

-Ya llegué.

-O Ranma que bueno que llegaste, dentro de poco estará lista la comida.

-Si Kazumi gracias.

Estaba terminando de subir las escaleras cuando se encontró con su cuñada favorita.

-Hola cuñadito, me entere de las nuevas noticias.

-Me voy a mi habitación.-

Nabiki se interpuso en su camino, estaba decidido a sacarle la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

-Wow, tú realmente te empeñas en conseguir chicas, ¿no es así?

-Cállate Nabiki, no sabes lo que dices. (Ay, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, encima de todo Nabiki viene a molestar, ¡que fastidio!)

-Y, ¿cómo se llama tu novia?

-¡Que te importa, sólo déjame pasar- realmente se estaba molestando!

-Bueno, sólo dime, como se lo tomo mi hermanita al enterarse de tu nueva conquista.

-Yo que sé, además no me importa lo que le pase o piense de mí esa marimacho torpe, ese no es mi problema.

-Ay cuñadito, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas, ambos sabemos que eso no es exactamente lo que piensas.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Nabiki, es mejor que no te entrometas.

-Bueno, yo sólo lo decía por tu bien, piénsalo Ranma, tal vez un día Akane se canse de ti y de tus novias.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Nabiki?

-Tu bien sabes que mi hermana no tiene problema para conquistar hombres, es más, los conquista sin proponérselo, ¿Qué te asegura que si un día se cansa de ti y de la manera en que la tratas se encuentre a un hombre que es gentil y bueno?

-…

Esa reflexión de Nabiki dejo a Ranma realmente conmocionado, realmente eso podría suceder, después de todo, él sabía que más de la mitad de Furinkan moría por ella, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no le mostraría sus dudas a Nabiki, así que hizo la cara de indiferencia más creíble que pudo, aunque claro, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ranma, Nabiki lo pudo notar con claridad, realmente ella tenía un don cuando había negocios de por medio.

-Yo si estuviera en esa situación no dudaría en dejarte e irme con el que me hace sentir bien.

-Eso lo harías tú Nabiki, Akane es diferente.

-Bueno, está bien si eso quieres creer.

-Mejor deja de molestar, eso jamás sucedería.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas Ranma.

(Akane no haría eso, jamás lo haría… espero)

-Familia, la comida está lista.

-Vamos Kazumi, bueno Ranma es mejor que me vaya, tengo hambre- dijo una divertida Nabiki.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó.

(Listo, la presa ya mordió el anzuelo, estoy segura, pero por si las dudas, un último incentivo)

-Como te dije Ranma es mejor que dejes de comportarte así, es más, creo que Akane ya empezó a hartarse de la situación, tal vez empiece a poner cartas sobre el asunto.

Ese último comentario que dijo Nabiki realmente lo había dejado pensativo, aunque decidió no prestarle mucha atención, claro, ya se arrepentiría después, pero por ahora lo único que le importaba era bajar a comer rápido antes de que su papá se comiera la porción que a él le tocaba.

Al bajar, se percató de que toda la familia se encontraba comiendo, incluida su prometida, aunque decidió que no le dirigiría la palabra, él no tenía la culpa de que hubiera tantas mujeres tras él.

(No es mi culpa que las mujeres no se puedan resistir al encanto Saotome, es algo de lo que no tengo yo el control) pensó con el ego subido al 150%.

-Ten Ranma- dijo Kazumi mientras le entregaba un plato repleto de arroz.

-Gracias- miró con el rabillo del ojo a su prometida que al parecer comía tranquilamente.

Nabiki que aún le parecía que Ranma no había obtenido suficiente, decidió empezar a hablar, se lo había propuesto y no iba a descansar hasta que con ese negocio dejara a Ranma en completa bancarrota.

-Akane, cuando quieres que vayamos de compras para tu salida.

(Ay, rayos, no quiero que nadie se entere que saldré con Ryoga, mucho menos Ranma, no quiero que piense que lo hago para vengarme de él, aunque no estoy muy segura si esa fue la verdadera razón de aceptar salir con Ryoga. Claro que no, lo hice porque él es mi amigo y me gusta pasar tiempo con él) pensó Akane, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras hoy mismo, ¿te parece bien?

-¿De qué salida habla Nabiki?

-Mmmmm nada en especial, no te preocupes papá.

-Acaso saldrás con mi hijo, vaya Ranma, invitar a tu prometida a salir es tan varonil.

-Ejejeje como crees mamá, nadie en su sano juicio querría salir con Akane, mucho menos yo, no tengo tan mal gusto.

A Akane realmente no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario de su prometido, así que haciendo total uso de su fuerza de voluntad no lo mandó a volar, se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo sufrir aún más.

-Si tía Nodoka, además Ranma ya tiene novia nueva, no me gustaría entrometerme en sus asuntos.

Repentinamente la apariencia de Soun cambió adoptando una apariencia grande y realmente aterradora.

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO AKANE RANMA?, SERA MEJOR QUE TE EXPLIQUES.

-Hijo, salir con dos chicas a la vez no es para nada de hombres- dijo Nodoka con una voz amenazadora que a

Ranma solo le causó un escalofrió.

Una vez logrado el cometido Akane se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación, aunque antes d seguir avanzando se detuvo y se dirigió a Nabiki, aunque lo que dijo no iba dirigido solamente a ella, así que alzó la voz para que lo escuchara cierto chico sin ningún problema.

-Bueno Nabiki, saldremos dentro de poco para comprar la ropa para mi CITA ¿quieres?- dijo haciendo un énfasis especial en la palabra cita.

(Vaya, Akane realmente me ayuda en mis propósitos)

-Claro Akane, estarás muy linda para tu cita mañana.

(Vaya, Nabiki realmente me ayuda en mis propósitos)

-Sí, claro, gracias Nabiki- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

Dos horas después Ranma se encaminaba el cuarto de Nabiki, había tardado tanto gracias al patadón que le había propinado Soun mientras le gritaba "recuerda que ya estás comprometido".

(Rayos, ya van dos viajes por los cielos el día de hoy)

Ranma llegó a la puerta con un patito que decía "Nabiki" y toco dos veces.

-Adelante.

Ranma entro y vio a Nabiki en su cama con su mejor amiga, su pequeña calculadora.

-Y bien Ranma que puedo hacer por ti.

-Habla.

-¿A qué te refieres cuñadito?

-Tú sabes muy bien a que. Sólo habla.

**Continuará…**


	4. Día difícil

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

-A ver cuñadito, dime de nuevo a que te refieres.

-¿Cómo que una cita? Eso no es posible.

-Vamos Ranma, yo te lo dije, tu no me quisiste creer.

-Es mentira Nabiki, tú no me dijiste nada.

-Yo te dije que Akane estaba poniendo cartas en el asunto.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Con el que saldrá Akane.

-Dime Ranma, realmente crees que te diría el nombre de la cita de Akane como para que la interrumpas.

-¿Cuánto?

-Vaya, al parecer nos estamos entendiendo.

-Toma, esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora.

Una vez dicho esto, le entregó 5000 yens.

-Está bien, por ahora.

-Tan solo dime quien es él.

-Ryoga.

-¿Ryoga? Ja es una broma ¿no?

-Tú querías saber el nombre y yo te lo dije.

-NABIKIII, VAMOS DE COMPRAS.

-Bueno cuñadito, me retiro, tenemos que ir a compararle a Akane la ropa para su cita, se tiene que ver realmente presentable para él, no crees.

Ranma se quedó en el cuarto de su cuñada completamente en estado de shock, eso simplemente era imposible.

(Como es posible que alguien tan tímido como Ryoga se haya atrevido a pedirle una cita a Akane, y lo peor es que ella accedió, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por eso Ryoga iba saltando tan feliz por la calle)

-Bueno, sólo espero que ese cerdo se pierda por el camino y no llegue mañana.

Pero para la desgracia de Ranma, Ryoga ya había tomado sus respectivas precauciones.

(Que bueno que se me ocurrió acampar en el terreno que está en la esquina del dojo, así será imposible que me pierda) pensó Ryoga mientras terminaba de instalar su tienda.

Mientras tanto, Akane se encontraba con su hermana en el centro comercial buscando algo de ropa nueva.

-Con que realmente te preocupas por lucir linda para Ryoga, eh Akane.

-Nabiki, tu bien sabes que Ryoga es solo mi amigo, además, ya tenía pensado en ir cambiando mi vestimenta, creo que ya debería ir usando ropa conforme a mi edad.

Esa reflexión de Akane era cierta, faltaba poco para que cumpliera sus 19 años, tenía que lucir más como una chica de esa edad.

Unas cuantas horas después Akane había comprado demasiada ropa como para estrenar un mes entero, así que decidió regresar a su casa en compañía de su hermana.

Al otro día nuevamente empezaron las dificultades.

-Akane espérame por favor.

-Cállate ranma y mejor apúrate, ya es muy tarde.

Minutos después los dos se encontraban en el salón de clases, apenas habían llegado a tiempo cuando comenzaron los problemas

Akane se encontraba sola en su pupitre y estaba meditando un poco la situación sobre su salida con Ryoga.

(Creo que ahora yo no estoy muy segura si fue una buena idea salir con él, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero muchas personas podrían malinterpretar el asunto y tampoco quiero eso, si tan solo Ranma fuero un poco…)

-Ranma, hola que tal.

-Ami… fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Ranma, pues su "novia" lo calló con un beso. Fue un beso muy pequeño y muy rápido, apenas una ligera rozadura en sus labios, una cosas insignificante para todos, aunque claro, a Akane no pensó que ese besito fuera una insignificancia, no dijo ni una sola palabra, es más, ni se dio cuenta cuando se paró y se encaminó hasta donde estaba su prometido, solamente de repente se dio cuenta que él ya se encontraba saliendo del salón volando mientras gritaba algo parecido a "no hice nada malo".

(Vaya, definitivamente creo que salir con Ryoga es de lo mejor que podré hacer)

Al salir de la escuela Akane se apresuró y se fue sola a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, no pretendía estar más tiempo para escuchar a Ami preguntarle a todo el mundo, -has visto a Ranma?, has visto a Ranma?, has visto a Ranma?... aaaa ya la había desesperado, aparte, tenía que arreglarse.

-Ya llegué-gritó Akane cuando se encontraba dentro de la residencia Tendo.

-Pasa Akane, la comida estará lista dentro de un momento.

-Gracias Kazumi, pero hoy no comeré en la casa, Ryoga me invitó a dar un paseo.

-Vaya, Ryoga me agrada, de acuerdo Akane, yo le digo a papá.

-Gracias Kazumi, me iré a cambiar.

-Si Akane, oye, pero donde está Ranma.

-No lo sé, desde la mañana no lo he visto.

**Flash back**

Ranma acababa de regresar a la escuela después de la patada por el besito entre él y Ami, llegó a su hora preferida del día, el descanso.

(Vaya, creo que esta vez Akane realmente se enfadó, me mandó muy lejos, pero yo no tuve la culpa, fue Ami quien me beso, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a hablar con ella)

Una vez decidido esto, se encamino a su salón a buscarla, cuando llego la vio comiendo y platicando son sus amigas, pero en el momento en que se intentó acercar llegó una persona que nos dará unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

-Ranma hasta que te encuentro.

-A, hola Ami.

-Vaya, esa chica realmente está loca, no te lastimó ni nada por el estilo verdad.

-¿Quién? Esa marimacho lastimarme a mí, eso jamás.

-Por cierto Ranma, ¿por qué todos los días llegas con ella? ¿Que es tuyo esa chica?

-Pues es mi prometida.

-¿TU PROMETIDA? No es posible Ranma, pero tú eres mi novio- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma se estresó ante la acción de Ami, e hizo lo que sabe hacer, empeorar las cosas.

-Sí, pero a mí ni siquiera me importa, además no tengo tan malos gustos para fijarme en una chica con cara de plato como Akane.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Akane, había estado escuchando toda la conversación, pero ya era suficiente.

(Ese idiota, ¿ahora también me humillará frente a ella? Eso no se lo voy a permitir)

-Akane, no te enojes, después de todo, sólo digo la verdad.

-Si Ranma, es tan cierto, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, a mí me da igual lo que haga un fenómeno como tú, puedes quedarte con Ami, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi o a la que prefieras.

-¿Quién es Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?

-A, se me olvidaba decirte Ami, no te sientas especial, porque al parecer Ranma tiene muchas prometidas.

-Ranma, ¿eso es cierto?

-Pobre Ryoga.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Pobre Ryoga, no sabe lo que le espera si se entromete con una marimacho, torpe y fea como tú.

-A ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que haga con Ryoga, idiotaaa.

Y de repente, Ranma voló.

**Fin flash back**

Akane se estaba terminando de dar un baño mientras seguía recordando los sucesos de ese día.

(Ahora que lo pienso, el como sabe que saldré con Ryoga, bueno, ese asunto a él o le importa, realmente eres un idiota Ranma, te besa otra chica enfrente de mí, y en lugar de aclararme las cosas prefieres burlarte de mí con ella. Ya es suficiente) pensó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

(Bueno, será mejor calmarme, debo apurarme, tal vez Ryoga no tardará en llegar)

Dicho esto se encaminó a su cuarto y se puso un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y de tirantes, se perfumó un poco y salió de su habitación.

Ryoga se encontraba a pasos del dojo Tendo, estaba realmente emocionado, iba a salir con el amor de su vida y estaba seguro que llegaría a tiempo a su cita, ya podía distinguir la casa, era imposible perderse.

-Mi querida Akane, espero que estés lista, llegaré por ti en un breve momento.

Se encaminó a la casa, estaba segurísimo de que ese día sería muy bueno, tenía un buen presentimiento de ello.

**Continuará…**

Uuuu ya merito la cita.

Bueno, un agradecimiento a los que dejaron review el cap. Pasado.

97pupi, Josciel, Meli-chan03 y CrisSs-LunaBell. Espero y les siga gustando la historia. :D

Sayonara, hasta el próximo capítulo…

Itzel de Saotome


	5. Espionage

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

-Demonios, tengo que apurarme, no voy a permitir esa cita.

Ranma corría por las calles de Nerima intentando llegar antes que Ryoga a la residencia Tendo, aunque bueno él contaba con un sentido de orientación de ventaja, pero no podía estar tan confiado, sabía que Ryoga tratándose de una situación como salir con Akane tenía que haber tomado sus precauciones.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Tendo entró Ryoga con un ramo de claveles, sabía que a Akane le gustaban esas flores porque habían sido las preferidas de su mamá, se lo dijo una vez como P-chan.

-Hola Ryoga, como estás.

-Hola Akane- la saludó algo ruborizado, ella llevaba un lindo vestido que la hacía verse aún más linda- bueno, nos vamos.

-Claro Ryoga, Kazumi ya me voy, regreso después.

-Si Akane.

-Bueno Ryoga, ya estoy lista, por cierto, adonde vamos a ir.

-Qué te parece al cine.

-Claro, que buena idea, vamos Ryoga.

Una vez dicho esto salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al cine.

Mientras tanto Nabiki salió de su escondite con una sonrisa en los labios.

(Con que van al cine, me parece muy bien)

Ranma llegó unos cinco minutos después a la casa.

-Ya llegué.

-Hola hijo, la comida está casi lista.

-Gracias mamá pero dime, no sabes dónde está Akane.

-No hijo, creo que salió, pero no estoy muy segura, porque no mejor le preguntas a Kazumi, creo que ella si ha de saber a donde fue.

-Si mamá gracias.

Una vez escuchado esto salió en busca de Kazumi, la encontró en la cocina y no tardó en preguntarle.

-Oye Kazumi, no sabes dónde está Akane.

-Si Ranma, me dijo que saldría con Ryoga.

-Y no sabes a donde fueron.

-No eso no me lo dijo, pero creo que no tardará mucho- contestó con su particular sonrisa.

Ranma no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación sumamente molesto.

(Demonios, hubiera llegado antes si Akane no me hubiera mandado tan lejos, ahora que haré, no me quedaré tan tranquilo mientras Ryoga está a solas con ella)

-Claro, porque no se me ocurrió antes.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto donde entró sin haber tocado antes.

-O Ranma, que bueno que te veo, dime que se t…

-¿A dónde fue?

-¿Quién?

-Vamos Nabiki, no tengo tiempo.

-Es que no sé a qué te refieres cuñadito.

Realmente a Nabiki le encantaba torturarlo con eso.

-Dime a donde fue Ryoga con Akane.

-A con que a eso te refieres, bien, no lo sé.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Con esto será suficiente?

-¿5000 yens? Está bien, pero sólo porque te veo muy desesperado.

-¿Y bien?

-Según lo que escuché fueron al cine.

-¿Al cine?

-Sí, yo creo que lo mejor sería que...

Ranma había salido de la habitación tan rápido apenas escuchó adonde había ido Akane, cosa que a Nabiki sólo le consiguió dar más risa.

(Ay cuñadito, creo que realmente vas a sufrir) pensó mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en su cara.

Ranma salió corriendo en dirección al cine, aunque Akane no tenía ni idea de que su prometido iba a donde ella se encontraba, así que sólo se preocupó por decidir qué película ver, se había tardado en llegar al cine, pues Ryoga de vez en cuando se iba en otra dirección y ella tenía que ir por él, aunque todo había sido muy divertido.

-Qué te parece ver una película de zombis Ryoga.

-La que tú quieras Akane, por mí no hay problema.

Una vez dentro de la sala los dos se disponían a ver la película, no sabían que cierto muchacho con una trenza ya había allegado ahí y se encontraba en las taquillas.

-Disculpe, no vio entrar a una chica de cabello corto con un muchacho que tenía una cinta en la cabeza.

-¿Perdón?

(Sólo me falta que hayan decidido ir a otro lugar)

-Que si no vio entrar a un muchacho con una cinta en la cabeza color amarilla con una muchacha de cabello coto.

-O si ya los recuerdo, como olvidar a esa chica, que linda, si no hubiera venido acompañada de seguro la invitaba a salir, pero ese muchacho no le quitaba la vista de encima, si, era realmente bella.

-NO LE PREGUNTÉ SI ERA BONITA O NO, LE PREGUNTE SI ENTRARON- vaya que se enojó rápido de escuchar ese comentario, él ya sabía que Akane era linda, no había necesidad que un mequetrefe se lo estuviera diciendo.

-Si iii ii, dijo el muchacho un poco cohibido por el repentino enojo de Ranma.

-Perfecto, a que película entraron.

-No me acuerdo muy bien.

-¿QUÉ?

-Es que no me di cuenta muy bien de a que función entraron, yo sólo la podía ver a ella es que...

-MEJOR CÁLLATE.

-Espera, creo que entraron a la sala 2 o a la 5, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-De acuerdo, dame un boleto para ambas salas.

Una vez que tuvo los pases en sus manos se dirigió a la sala dos, entró y vio que estaban transmitiendo una película de amor, un poco cursi, bueno, muy cursi.

(El tipo de películas que le gustan a Akane), pensó y de repente palideció cuando vio a una chica de cabello corto besando a un muchacho.

(No, todo menos eso), corrió hasta llegar a los asientos de la parejita y de un jalón volteo al muchacho.

-No te le acerques a Akane Ryoga o te la verás con…

Ops, no eran ellos, al parecer estaba un poco nervioso.

-Ah, lo siento, creo que los confundí un poco.

(Que vergüenza, ese estúpido de la taquilla, ya me las pagará después)

Salió de la sala y se encamino a la número cinco, entró y vio una película de zombis.

Decidió que esta vez antes de lanzarse a alguien iba a comprobar primero que se trataba de ellos, así que empezó a caminar de poco en poco por cada fila, asomándose para ver si encontraba a su prometida por ahí, pero lo que encontró fue a otra persona.

-O Ranma, que bueno que te veo por aquí, me seguiste para ver la película conmigo verdad.

-Ahora no Ami, después hablamos ¿te parece?

-Claro que si Ranma, te espero aquí.

Dicho esto se sentó en la butaca y le sonrió Ranma.

(Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme aquí a Ami, vaya suerte la mía, bueno, mejor seguiré buscando a Akane)

Siguió caminando entre las butacas cundo vio algo que definitivamente no le gustó para nada.

Akane estaba aferrada al brazo de Ryoga y de vez en cuando ocultaba su cara en su pecho, mientras Ryoga la veía embelesado y hacía una estúpida sonrisa que irritó mucho a Ranma.

Aunque le escena de terror ya había pasado Akane seguía en los brazos e Ryoga, cosa que molestó aún más a Ranma y regresó a donde estaba Ami, se iba a vengar, o al menos eso creía él.

-¿Ya pasó Ryoga?

-Eh, no Akane aún no.

(Claro que ya pasó, pero no sé hasta cuando volverás a abrazarme de ese modo) pensó el más feliz Ryoga hasta ese momento.

-Volví Ami.

-Ay Ranma que felicidad, he estado pensando sobre nuestra relación, creo que deberíamos hablar, no crees.

-Claro, vamos a hablar- dijo, aunque no prestaba atención a nada, sólo podía ver las siluetas de esos dos chicos.

-Bueno Ranma, como sabes nos dejamos de ver porque tu papá te llevó de viaje a China, y en ese tiempo quise saber de ti, pero me era imposible encontrarte, pero aun así jamás te dejé de querer, por eso me parece importante que tú me digas lo que sientes, ya que sé que tienes más prometidas y quiero saber si eso afecta los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí.

(Vaya, hasta que Akane decidió despegarse de Ryoga, esa niña boba, si tanto miedo le dan estas películas, no sé a qué viene a verlas) pensó sin despegar su vista de esas siluetas.

-Ranma, ¿por qué no me dices nada?

-Aja.

-¿Aja qué?

-Si Ami, lo que tú digas.

-¿Entonces si me quieres?

-Aja.

-Ay Ranma me haces tan feliz.

-Aja.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, Ami seguía hablando, sabrá Dios de que, y Ranma solo le decía que si, estaba muchísimo más ocupado viendo lo que hacía Akane como para prestarle atención a su aburrida plática.

Akane nuevamente se ocultó en el pecho de Ryoga y cuando pasó la escena de terror se levantó y le dedicó a él una tierna sonrisa.

(Pero qué demonios…)

Y a ti Ranma, como te fue estos años cuéntame.

-¿Qué?

-Ya que yo te conté mi historia sería bueno que tú también lo hicieras.

-Luego Ami, ya terminó la película.

-Pero Ranma, porque mejo…

-Vámonos- y la jaló y sacó de la sala, y se quedó en la salida, esperando que Akane y Ryoga hicieran lo mismo, si Akane lo había hecho morir de celos en esos cuantos minutos, el igual lo haría.

-Creo que realmente te dio mucho miedo ¿verdad Akane?

-Si Ryoga, pero sólo era una película.

(Ese es Ranma, o no, y pero aún, viene con Ami)

-Nos vamos Ryoga?

-Claro Akane.

-Hola Akane.

-Hola Ami, que haces aquí.

-Vine a ver una película con Ranma.

-RANMA, JAMÁS TE CREÍ CAPAZ, YA TIENES A AKANE Y TE ATREVES A SALIR CON OTRA.

-Y QUE PODRIA YO HACER SI TU SALISTE CON ELLA.

Akane no se había dado cuenta de cómo sucedió, pero cuando volteó los dos se encontraban muy cerca y con los puños cerrados.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que nos vayamos, adiós Ami, pásatela muy bien con Ranma.

Dicho esto Akane se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa junto con Ryoga.

(Ni creas Akane que te irás sola con Ryoga)

-Me tengo que ir Ami, hasta luego.

-Espera Ranma.

Ranma ya se había ido a alcanzar a Akane, solamente pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan celoso.

**Continuará…**

Uuu bueno por fin la cita.. no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero, soy conformista, jajaja.

Bueno agradecimientos a todos los que comentan mi historia, me pone muy contenta recibir sus comentarios..

-97pupi: te apoyo, Ranma se gana los golpes con méritos.. :D

-CrisSs-LunaBell: que bueno que te agrade, realmente fue un milagro que Ryoga no se perdiera, el amor no se lo permitió jajaja.

-susyakane: si, yo creé a Ami y ya la estoy odiando.. jejeje

-Meli-chan03: si la odiabas, creo que en este capítulo aumentará un poquitín más tu odio.

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, nos vemos para el próximo.

**Itzel de Saotome.**


	6. Problemas poscita

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Estaba recostado en el árbol que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación de Akane mientras observaba como ella platicaba con su hermana.

Después de que Akane salió del cine con Ryoga, él se puso a buscarlos para alcanzarlos, y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser que apareció Shampoo con su odiosa costumbre de pegarle con su bicicleta en la cabeza mientras decía "Ranma llevar a cita a Shampoo", así que no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Nabiki, sólo ella lo podía ayudar en esas situaciones, y aunque sabía que le costaría un ojo de la cara, bien valía la pena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Akane platicaba con Nabiki sobre su "cita" con Ryoga.

-Y dime Akane, ¿qué tal estuvo tu cita con Ryoga?

-Pues bien.

-¿Ningún acontecimiento interesante?

-Ninguno.

-Vamos Akane, tú sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, te conozco y sé que hay algo que te molesta.

-Nabiki, es sólo que…

-¿No me tienes confianza Akane? Tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de contarle a nadie tus problemas ¿verdad?

-Ajajaja- rió nerviosa Akane mientras una gotota de sudor le resbalaba por la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿me contarás?

-Está bien, pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie.

-Me ofendes Akane, pero está bien, lo juro, (si como no)

-Bueno, fui con Ryoga a ver una película al cine, y todo iba muy bien hasta que salimos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Adivina a quién me encontré.

-No puedo imaginarlo- dijo Nabiki de la forma más sarcástica que pudo, aunque su hermana no pareció notarlo.

-A Ranma

-No me digas.

-Sí, y lo peor es que él no iba sólo, iba con Ami.

-¿Ami? Su nueva novia la que por cierto, todos opinan que es muy linda.

-SI ESA AMI- dijo Akane un poco molesta por el comentario de su hermana- y lo peor es que cuando me vio con Ryoga se enojó y casi se pelean.

-Y una vez que pasó eso, volviste a la casa.

-Sí, me pareció lo más prudente, Ranma es capaz de seguirme con tal de molestarme.

-Y me supongo que tu cita quedó inconclusa verdad Akane.

-Que no era una cita, y si, Ryoga y yo queríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero ya no fue posible.

-Entonces quedaron de verse otro día.

-Sí, el martes pasa por mí a la salida de la escuela e iremos a la plaza a comprar unos helados.

-Interesante, bueno hermanita, espero que el martes si te puedas divertir como se debe.

-Si eso espero, y por favor Nabiki, que Ranma no se entere de esto.

-Claro que no hermanita, no te preocupes.

Nabiki salió del cuarto de su hermana pensando cuanto sería la cantidad adecuada de dinero que pediría a Ranma si es que quería saber los próximos planes de su hermana.

Al otro día en la escuela, Ranma pensaba cuando sería el momento adecuado para pedirle la información "especial2 que le pidió a Nabiki, cuando se percató de que lo más probable es que tuviera un pequeño problemita futuro.

-Hola Ran-chan

-Hola U-chan, ¿por qué faltaste a clases?

-Me encontraba con una ti amia, se enfermó y fui a cuidarla.

-Qué bueno que regresaste Ukyo, extrañaba tus okonomiyakis.

-Ay Ranma, que cosas dices-contestó Uyo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ranma, querido, ya llegué-dijo Ami cuando entró al salón y abrazó a Ranma.

-Ho hola Ami- contestó algo nervioso, pues podía sentir el peligro.

-Disculpa-dijo Ukyo mientras volteaba bruscamente a Ami para que la viera- ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás abrazando tanto a mi Ran-chan?

-¿Mi Ran-chan? Y quien te crees tú para hablarle así a mi Ranma.

-Para que te enteres niña, Ranma es mi prometido.

-Enserio, pues entérate que Ranma es mi novio, y además, él me dijo que me quiere.

-¿QUÉ?- cuando voltearon, Akane estaba formando parte de la conversación- ¿Y CAUNDO DEMONIOS TE DIJO ESO?

-Si contesta niña, cuando te dijo eso mi Ran-chan.

-Ayer, cuando estábamos en el cine, yo se lo pregunté y él me dijo que si me quería.

-RANMA-dijeron Ukyo y Akane visiblemente molestas.

-Es mentira chicas- dijo el susodicho mientras negaba con un gesto exagerado con las manos.

-No seas mentiroso Ranma-dijo una divertida Ami, y decidió echarle más leña al fuego- lo dijiste después de que me besaste.

PAFF

Ranma volaba por una patada cortesía de Akane y un espatulazo propinado por Ukyo.

(Ese idiota, pero jamás me volveré a preocupar por él, es más, dejare de pensar en ti Saotome, ya verás, no solamente harás esas cosas tú, yo también puedo…)

**Continuará…**

**Esa Ami, ya la estoy odiando.**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, especialmente a los que me dejan reviews, gracias:**

**Meli-chan03, 97pupi, ****CrisSs-LunaBell y susyakane, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Adiosin**

**Itzel de Saotome**


	7. su novia?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Akane estaba guardando sus libros en su maletín café que llevaba a la escuela y estaba dispuesta a salir del salón, tenía que apurarse, o si no haría esperar a Ryoga, aunque no estaba muy segura del todo si el llegaría, no podía confiar plenamente en que el sentido de orientación de Ryoga funcionara como era debido.

Ante ese pensamiento se rió un poco y se dispuso en abandonar el salón, cuando una figura perfectamente conocida por ella la detuvo.

-¿Se podría saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa Akane?

-No te importa Ranma, así que mejor muévete.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-No, claro que no- dijo de la manera más sarcástica que pudo-pero porque mejor no te vas con tu novia a la que "quieres tanto".

Dicho esto se salió del salón muy enojada, dejando a Ranma atrás y muy confundido.

Una vez que salió de su ensoñación salió buscando a Akane, sabía muy bien porque se había ido con tanta prisa, iba a ver a Ryoga.

Le había costado mucho que Nabiki le diera la información y sobre todo conseguir el dinero para pagar por ella, así que la utilizaría lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegó al portón de la escuela vió a Ryoga.

(Maldita sea, yo esperaba que se perdiera en el camino y no llegara a tiempo, al parecer cada vez que va a salir con Akane toma precauciones. Nota mental: no fiarme nuevamente de la orientación de Ryoga cuando va a salir con Akane).

Akane iba con Yuca y Sayuri platicando animadamente cuando vió a su migo esperándola cerca del portón de la escuela.

-Bueno chicas, creo que mejor me voy.

-¿Por qué Akane?

-A ya veo, mira hacia allá Yuca- dijo Sayuri indicándole el lugar en el que se encontraba Ryoga recargado.

-¿Saldrás con Ryoga Akane?- preguntó Yuca muy emocionada.

-No es una cita, sólo iremos por un helado al parque.

-Pero ¿y Ranma?

-Ese que…- dijo Akane con un claro mal humor reflejado en la voz.

-¿No crees que se enoje?

-No sé ni me interesa.

-Claro, como ahora apareció otra nueva novia de Ranma, además de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, es normal que a Akane le dé por salir con Ryoga.

Ante este comentario, el semblante de Akane cambió a uno de furia, intriga y tristeza.

-Sayuri- la reprendió Yuca dándole un ligero codazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sayuri volteó y al ver la expresión de Akane reconoció que había metido la pata.

-Bueno, aunque es obvio que a Ranma le da igual Ami- dijo intentando enmendar su error.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana- contestó Akane con la clara intención de irse, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre eso.

-Claro Akane, y recuerda, nos lo tienes que contar todo.

-Ajajaja, claro Yuca- dijo Akane mientras una gotota de sudor escurria por su cabeza.

Akane llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ryoga y al verlo lo saludó.

-Hola Ryoga, ¿nos vamos?

-Hola Akane, claro- dijo con una cara de felicidad absoluta mientras que con su dedo hacia orificios en la pared con la forma de una carita feliz.

Ranma veía todo desde lejos y estaba dispuesto a ir a interrumpir ese encuentro lo más rápido posible hasta que…

-Nihao Ranma.

-Hola Shampoo- contestó Ranma enojado, al parecer todo el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para que Akane pudiera salir con Ryoga.

-Y dime Akane, entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al parque por un helado, ¿Qué te parece Ryoga?

-Muy bien, no esperarás a Ranma, ¿verdad?

Ante la pregunta de Ryoga, Akane volteó y para su increíble suerte, Shampoo estaba restregando su cuerpo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

-No, y ya vámonos- dijo enojada.

-Está bien.

Cuando Ranma volteó Akane y Ryoga ya no estaban.

(Maldición, los he perdido, pero según la información que me dio Nabiki irá al parque, espero darme prisa y llegar a encontrarlos)

-Ranma llevar a Shampoo a cita.

-Lo siento Shampoo pero por ahora no puedo.

-Y ¿por qué?

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, hasta luego.

Y una vez dicho esto Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al parque, lo hizo tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo había visto y lo seguía…

-¿De qué quieres tu helado Akane?

-Mmmmm, creo que estará bien uno de chocolate.

-Ya la escuchó- le dijo Ryoga al empleado que por alguna extraña razón se había quedado embelesado viendo a la chica, pero ante las palabras de Ryoga se recuperó de su ensoñación y empezó a servir el helado correspondiente.

Una vez recibido el helado, Akane y Ryoga se encaminaron a una banca que se ocultaba tras un árbol de cerezos, que con el movimiento del viento, dejaba caer muchos pétalos de flores, eso realmente era un lindo espectáculo.

-Akane, te sientes bien.

-Oh si Ryoga, claro que sí.

-Es que te ves un poco triste, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Akane, te conozco, estoy seguro que a ti te pasa algo, no me lo ocultes, tú sabes que soy tu amigo ¿verdad?

-Si Ryoga, muchas gracias- dijo mientras le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa que logró perturbar un poco a Ryoga.

-Y bueno, entonces me dirás que te sucede- dijo una vez que se recuperó del nerviosismo que recorrió por su cuerpo tras la sonrisa de Akane.

-No lo sé Ryoga, es que es algo un poco tonto, y no me gustaría molestarte con mis problemas.

-No te preocupes Akane, para mí no sería ninguna molestia.

Akane suspiró resignada, después de todo creía que sería bueno hablar con Ryoga, él había demostrado muchas veces que era un amigo digno de quien confiar.

-Pues verás Ryoga, se trata de R…

Ranma había estado espiando a los dos muchachos cundo se dirigían rumbo a la heladería, cuando se dio cuenta de que una loca estaba tras él.

-Hola Ranma

(Genial, me la tenía que encontrar precisamente a ella, apenas logré escapar de Shampoo y ahora ella…)

-Ah, hola Ami.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada interesante.

-Bueno Ranma, te quería preguntar algo…

Y así nuevamente Ami empezó a hablar como loca mientras Ranma sólo se dedicaba a espiar a Akane, cuando de repente vió como ellos se dirigían y a una banca del parque y se ponían a hablar.

-Entonces ¿qué opinas Ranma?

-Eh, lo siento no te escuché.

-¡Ranma!- dijo Ami un poco molesta- porque jamás me pones atención cuando te hablo.

-Lo siento es que …-y vió como Akane le sonría a Ryoga, esa sonrisa que lo hacía quedar completamente embobado, aún recordaba la primera vez que le había visto sonreír de esa manera, tenía pocos días de llegar a vivir al dijo Tendo cuando en la escuela se había dado la noticia de que él y Akane estaban comprometidos, así que cuando ella estaba charlando con sus amigas, Hiroshi y Daisuke se le acercaron y le preguntaron sobre Akane, recordaba que le habían dicho que lo más seguro es que él ya hubiera hecho cosas "indecorosas" por ser su prometida, a lo que contestó que no le interesaba una marimacho como ella, pero en esos momentos empezó a reir, y simplemente se quedó sin palabras, desde ese momento se quedó embelesado con su sonrisa, y si había algo que lo molestara era ver que ella le dedicara a alguien más lo que el sentía que le correspondía, su dulce expresión en el rostro cuando sonreía.

Así que como siempre, presa de los celos, se dispuso a hacer una tontería de la cual después se arrepentiría.

-Ven Ami.

-Claro Ranma, pero, a donde vam…- antes de que terminara de hablar, Ranma la jaló, no, más bien, la arrastró hacia donde estaban Ryoga y Akane, ya un poco antes de llegar con ellos, la rodeo por los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos y sujetó una de sus manos, Ami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner la cara de ser la mujer más afortunada de este mundo.

-Pues verás Ryoga, se trata de R…

-Hola muchachos- los interrumpió Ranma, Ranma otra vez, pero esperen, estaba ¿abrazando a Ami? Y también, ¿la tomaba de la mano?

Al ver esto, Akane solamente sintió como una bestia crecía dentro de ella. Decir que se puso celosa era poco, además para incrementar su furia estaba el rostro de Ami, con esa patética expresión de felicidad en el rostro, realmente empezaba a sentir rencor con esa mujer.

(Es peor que una plaga) pensó Akane.

-Ranma ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Nada Ryoga, sólo salgo a dar una vuelta con mi novia- dijo dándole especial énfasis a las últimas dos palabras.

El siguiente momento fue un poco cómico.

Ranma tomó una expresión de total arrepentimiento después de haber dicho eso, Ryoga abrió los ojos sobre manera, Ami se sonrojó demasiado y Akane, a ella simplemente empezó a crecerle un aura de batalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y antes de propinarle la paliza de su vida a Ranma se tranquilizó y sólo pensó en su lema que recién se había inventado (Ranma puede, así que, **yo también puedo.**

-Bueno Ranma, entonces Ryoga y yo te dejamos en paz- lo dijo de la manera más calmada posible, mientras su aura empezaba a disminuir.

-Ranma quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de Akane, de antemano sabía que sufriría por lo que dijo, pero jamás imagino que dolería tanto…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo Akane a un paso de Ranma, lo suficientemente alto para que captara su total atención- nos vemos después Ryoga, que te parece si tenemos una cita el próximo Viernes.

(¿QUÉ?) pensó Ranma totalmente sorprendido.

-A a kane, ¿quieres tener una cita con con conmigo?

-Claro Ryoga, ¿el próximo Viernes entonces?

-Seguro- dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de alegría y veía montones de angelitos revolotear cerca de él.

-Perfecto, hasta luego entonces Ryoga- y tomo su rostro y le dio un beso con los labios en la mejilla.

Ante eso Ryoga casi se pone a llorar de felicidad, y Ranma apretó los nudillos tanto que blancos se le pusieron.

(No puede ser, Akane esto no se puede quedar así) pensó Ranma completamente enojado y triste, se sentía abatido, en primer lugar Akane saldría con Ryoga, y después, lo besó.

Akane se retiró, dejando a tres personas completamente sorprendidas, una vez que se perdió de vista, Ranma se alejó de Ami y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

**Continuará…**

**Hola, creo que es la vez que más me he tardado en actualizar además de que pienso igual que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho.**

**Ahora se lo que es que se te seque muy feo el cerebro y no se te ocurra nada, además de que lo repetí un montón de veces hasta que salió lo mejor posible.**

**Bueno, aparte hoy es una día memorable, hoy se estrena el live de Ranma, voy a llorar de la emoción, esperemos que este genial (y que también lo podamos ver pronto subtituladito en internet) realmente espero que sean fieles a las personalidades de los personajes originales, y que este sea el detonante para que a Rumiko Takahashi renueve su labor de volver a escribir el manga.**

**Bueno, además los agradecimientos a todos los que dejan review, realmente me dan muchos ánimos… 97 pupi, Meli-chan03, Josciel (ya se te extrañaba) CrisSs-LunaBell, sasuka (espero que te guste), bueno muchas gracias, a ustedes va dedicado el capítulo.**

**Ok, muchos comentarios, creo que lo mejor será irme a hacer mi tarea, bueno nos vemos el próximo capítulos, saludines.**

**Itzel de Saotome.**


	8. Una chica diferente

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Ranma siempre se consideró a sí mismo un chico listo, no un genio, eso es claro, pero si listo, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar del mismo en esos momentos es que era un idiota, un verdadero idiota, pero no un común, no, uno con "i" mayúscula.

(¿Cómo pudo ser posible que se me ocurriera decirle a Ami enfrente de Akane que era mi novia) pensó acongojado, (dos problemas, Akane me odiara sobre manera y Ami no se me despegará de encima, ni siquiera cuando me vaya a bañar). Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cuando Shampoo se metió en su bañera y Akane los descubrió, de solo pensar que Ami fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo se preocupó.

(Y el otro problema, la cita del Viernes con Ryoga) ese tonto de Ryoga, ya había salido con Akane cuatro veces, CUATRO, una gracias a Ukyo, otra gracias a Shampoo y el y por última dos porque Akane acepto gustosa. ¡Cómo era posible, el cretino ese había salido cuatro veces con ella y el, que era su prometido no había tenido ni siquiera una sola cita formal con ella!

Su prometido, eso era el, sin embargo, Ryoga ya había recibido un beso de ella, él sabía que eso no era un beso verdadero, pero eso no le impedía que se enojara con el simple hecho de recordarlo, él era su prometido, y jamás había obtenido siquiera eso d Akane, todas las ocasiones en las que él se acercaba a Akane eran por accidente, y aun así salía afectado y adolorido físicamente.

SU PROMETIDO, seguía insistiendo en eso, PORQUE SI EL ERA SU PROMETIDO, AKANE TENIA MAS CONSIDERACIONES CON RYOGA QUE CON EL. El que era su prometido y el hombre que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, porque para que negarlo, el la amaba, siempre lo supo, pero se terminó de convencer ese día en que la creyó muerta, muerta en dos ocasiones, la desesperación lo inundo por completo, al punto de que no le importaba si él estaba en peligro, solo podía penar en Akane y que no podría ver su linda SONRISA NUNCA MAS. Agito su cabeza, aunque hubiera pasado hace un tiempo considerable, seguía perturbándole ese recuerdo.

-Demonios. Dijo mientras daba un puñetazo a una barrera de una casa tumbándola al momento- Akane, esto no se quedará así- y se echó a correr rumbo a la casa, la vería y enfrentaría del porque habías osado en pedirle una cita a Ryoga y lo había besado.

(Pero si voy me golpeara, es seguro, yo le dije que Ami y yo éramos novios) pensó un poco preocupado.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver qué es lo que está haciendo.

Mientras tanto Akane se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose el cabello.

Ranma llegó y se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol que le daban una buena vista del cuarto de su prometida.

Akane terminó su labor y se puso a leer un libro.

Eso lo molesto.

Al parecer ella estaba muy tranquila con todo lo sucedido mientras que el, el la ultima hora ya le había dado veinte vueltas al asunto.

Aunque claro, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Akane no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. Todo iba bien, se iba a desahogar con su amigo, contarle sus preocupaciones, y con algo de suerte, recibiría un buen consejo y se sentiría mejor.

Pero no, llego Ranma, y eso no fue precisamente lo que la enojo, si no que llego con Ami, y tomados de la mano, peor aún, le dijo que era su novia.

Ella le pidió la cita a Ryoga y lo "beso" solo por coraje, se arrepentía un poco, él era su amigo y lo quería, además de que era apuesto y muy caballeroso con ella, pero no le interesaba de esa manera, pero bueno, su consuelo es que según ella, él tampoco quería nada especial que no fuera una amistad con ella.

Si tan solo el muy inútil de su prometido no hubiera llegado, no habría tenido que pasar nada, estaría tranquila, pero no podía evitar recordar la cara de emoción de Ami…

-Estúpido- dijo mientras aventaba el libro a un lado y se recostaba en la cama, sería mejor si tomaba una siesta antes.

Akane se encontraba corriendo camino a la escuela, iba sola, así era mejor, no quería ver al idiota de Ranma en un buen rato, hasta que el coraje por las tonterías que había dicho enfrente de ella se le pasara, lo cual, cabe mencionar que sería en muchísimo tiempo.

Además, creyó conveniente que ese día no tenía por qué despertarlo, si tanto quería llegar temprano a la escuela, sería mejor que lo despertara su "novia" Ami, ella no tenía por qué hacerlo diario.

Llego temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la escuela, y fue a buscar a sus amigas, necesitaba platicar de algo que no fuera su prometido para relajarse un poco.

Mientras tanto Ranma seguía dormido en su futon hasta que apareció Kazumi.

Ella a diferencia de Akane, jamás se atrevería a despertarlo con una cubeta de agua helada, así que empezó por agitarlo un poco.

-Ranma, despierta o llegaras muy tarde.

Ranma no respondió, al contrario, parecía que empezaba a roncar más fuerte.

Kazumi solo pudo sonreír más y nuevamente lo movió –Ranma, despierta.

Nada.

-Ranma, vamos debes despertar o no te dará tiempo de desayunar.

Cualquier persona ya le hubiera dado un zape a Ranma para que despertara, pero Kazumi no, ella sin duda alguna tenía la paciencia de Buda.

Ante la palabra desayuno Rama empezó a moverse, y de poco en poco despertó.

-Buenos días Ranma, que bueno que despertaste, apúrate o llegaras tarde al colegio- dijo Kazumi con su tan familiar sonrisa.

-Claro Kazumi, ¿y Akane?

-Ella ya se fue, apúrate o no la alcanzaras.

Cuando salió del dojo, era realmente tarde, tanto que ni tiempo de desayunar le dio, y para colmo olvido su almuerzo, nada podría ir peor, llego tarde a clases y lo castigaron.

Estuvo de pie con su cubeta de agua en el pasillo hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el descanso.

(Demonios, tengo tanta hambre y no traje mi almuerzo, tampoco tengo dinero, ya se , le pediré a Aka… no, creo que no sería lo mejor)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gritito.

-Ni hao Ranma

-Sha shampoo

-Shampoo traerte rico ramen para que tu desayunar.

-Ran-chan, ¿Dónde estás? Te traje un delicioso okonomiyaki.

-o jojojo Ranma mi amor, ven a probar las deliciosas galletas que te prepare con tanto amor.

(Rayos) fue lo único que pudo pensar, pero las cosas se pusieron peor.

-Amor, Ranma, donde estas, ven, te prepare un almuerzo para que desayunes conmigo.

Ami había aparecido entre todas las chicas, él se espantó, ella se podría considerar una chica normal, en pocas palabras incapaz de defenderse de tres locas celosas expertas en artes marciales.

-Tu quien ser y porque llamar a mi airen

írate pordiosera, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi Ranma.

-Vete de aquí Ami, es mejor que por ahora no te acerques a Ran-chan

-Yo decido que hacer, y ustedes- dijo señalando a Shampoo y Kodachi- no se bien quienes sean, pero estoy seguras que deben ser las otras locas que persiguen a mi amado Ranma- dijo con desdén después de ver a Ukyo.

-Bueno, solo les advertiré una cosa, no se acerquen a Ranma, entienden, él es MIO, es mi novio, y él me dijo que a mí me quiere, así que mejor retírense.

Cada palabra hacia enojar más y más a las tres chicas, y una vez que Ami termino su discurso, las tres se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Ranma fue más veloz y pudo alejarla del peligro.

-Airen, explicarme porque defender a chica tonta.

-Ranma mi amor, porque quitas a ese loca pordiosera.

-Ran-chan …

-Escúchenme, no vuelvan a tocar a Ami- dijo Ranma, lo decía más que nada por temor a como la dejarían, el sabía que si pudiera defenderse no se metería, pero era muy débil y podrían dejarla peor que un harapo.

Akane había estado observando todo desde la entrada del salón, estaba a punto de meterse a defender a Ami, la odiaba, si, de eso no había duda, pero no podía dejarla a su suerte con las otras "prometidas de Ranma" cuando el llego, y a decir verdad, sus comentarios le dolieron.

-Ya me escucharon, por favor, a ella no le hagan nada, es diferente a todas ustedes.

(Diferente) pensó Akane, eso lo aclaraba todo, era diferente porque a ella sila quería, eso lo explicaba todo.

Como siempre Akane malinterpretando las cosas.

-O Ranma, tú me quieres

-No es por eso Ami, es solo que no te podrías defender de ellas, son muy fuertes.

-Entonces ser chica débil.

-Como quieras mi amor, yo no le hare nada si eso a ti te molesta o jojojojo

-No te preocupes Ran-chan, de por si no estoy loca como para lastimarla.

Una vez aclarado eso, Ranma se fue, sabía que ellas no la lastimarían, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a sus amigos para pedirles algo de comer.

Akane se sentía muy triste, para su desgracia no termino de oír la conversación y se quedó en la parte :

-Ya me escucharon, por favor, a ella no le hagan nada, es diferente a todas ustedes.

**Continuara…**

**Por fin lo logre, termine mi capitulo, y aunque no me convenció del todo espero y les guste.**

**Bueno, concluyo agradeciendo a los que dejan revise y a los que leen mi historia, me hacen muy feliz**

**Y por ****último**** les deseo que esta navidad se la pasen de lo lindo con toda su familia y seres queridos, y que el próximo años 2012 sea aún mejor que el año que estamos por concluir.**

**Itzel **


	9. ¿Celos?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Akane se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la escuela, era increíble de creer pero aunque ya no estuvo esperando a Ranma, aun así se le hizo tarde.

Algo era seguro, no lo iba a estar despertándolo, todavía seguía muy enojada, indignada y algo triste por todo lo que había dicho el muy inepto.

Que Ami era su novia y una chica diferente a las demás, bah, no tenia caso seguir pensando en eso, era mejor apurarse, así que acelero el paso cuando escucho un sonido extraño, como si algo se hubiera desgarrado.

Mientras tanto, Ranma corría como si su vida dependiera e eso, sin Akane despertándolo salía mas tarde del dojo, lo cual era seguro que terminaría en castigo por no llegar a tiempo al colegio, Akane, aun no le hablaba, y es que siempre que se intentaba acercar a ella, para platicar, lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Siguió avanzando hasta que vio a su prometida hincada en el suelo.

Se detuvo para ver que era lo que sucedía.

A Akane realmente le iba mal, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y para poner las cosas aun peores, su pequeño portafolio se rompió y se cayeron sus libros.

Se hinco a recogerlos, hasta que escucho a una voz.

-Que mala suerte tienes marimacho.

No dijo nada.

-Apúrate o no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela.

Nada.

Eso le empezaba a colmar un poco la paciencia.

-Apúrate Akane, vamos, te yudo.

Por toda contestación que pudo recibir, ella termino rápido de juntar sus libros y tomo su roto portafolio, y sin decir nada más, se paro y se puso a caminar a paso veloz.

Ranma lo intentaba, no quería gritarle que era una chica torpe y una pesada porque de la noche a la mañana ella le dejaba de hablar, estaba consiente de que él era un poco culpable, pero vamos, había dicho cosas peores y no hacia tanto escandalo como ahora.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación ella ya no se encontraba a la vista, así que empezó a correr, para su buena fortuna logro llegar a tiempo a clases.

Durante las explicaciones aburridas sobre historia, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Ryoga saldría nuevamente con ella, y no sabia nada acerca de ello.

Nabiki se fue unos días de excursión por parte de su salón, así que no podía contar con su grandiosa ayuda, porque debía de reconocerlo, aunque lo dejaba sin un centavo y lo molestaba de paso, siempre estaba enterado de lo que hacia Akane con el meloso y aburrido de Ryoga.

No aguanto más y arranco de su libreta un pedazo de hoja en el cual escribió:

**Akane, deja de comportarte como niña chiquita y háblame de una buena vez.**

Con mucho disimulo y haciendo honores a su increíble puntería, lanzo la pequeña notita que cayo en el pupitre de la chica.

Ella abrió disimuladamente el papel y al leer el mensaje alzo una ceja.

(Como se atreve el muy idiota a decirme esas cosas)

Pasaron los minutos y Ranma le lanzo otro papelito más, ya que ella aún no contestaba el primero.

**¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Ya me vas a decir porque estas enojada?**

Ella no sabía porque, sin embargo, se iba enojando más y mas.

Luego, otro papel llego a su banca.

**Oye, el que debería de estar enojado soy yo.**

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Ella no estaría dispuesta a estar cortando pedacitos de hoja de su libreta, así que busco su diccionario más pesado y después de escribir su recado en la parte trasera se lo aventó cuando él estaba más distraído logrando que el objeto le diera de lleno en la cara.

Ranma después de sobarse la adolorida nariz abrió el diccionario, en el cual leyó la notita:

**Idiota Idiota Idiota Idiota Idiota**

Ranma un poco molesto por la respuesta de su prometida se levanto de golpe y empezó a gritar.

-¡COMO QUE IDIOTA!

Ranma se había levantado de su asiento y olvidando completamente que estaban en clases se puso a gritar.

Claro, Akane tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, por mas que intentaba el estúpido ese la hacia enojar y ya no se podía quedar ni un momento mas callada.

-CLARO QUE LO ERES RANMA, ERES UN IDIOTA Y UN CRETINO.

-NO SE NISIQUYIERA PORQUE ME MOLESTO EN CONVERSAR CONTIGO, TU ERES LA QUE DEBERIAS DE PEDIRME DISCULPAS.

-¿DISCULPAS YO? – Y le aventó otro libro en la cara – QUE TE CREES, APARTE DE…

-SEÑOR SAOTOME, SEÑORITA TENDO, SALGAN DEL SALON.

Al parecer, los muchacho estaban tan metidos y enfrascados en su pelea que no se percataron que todo el salón y el maestro por supuesto los estaban escuchando en medio de una de sus peleas, como no hacerlo, estaban gritando a todo pulmón, era seguro que hasta en los salones de a lado se escucho la contienda.

Akane se retó mentalmente, se había ´prometido a si misma que no le dirigiría la palabra al inepto de Ranma, pero es que el realmente tenia una manera especial de hacerla enojar.

Minutos después, Akane y Ranma se encontraban con una cubeta llena de agua en cada mano.

Ranma pensó que ese era el momento ideal para hablar con ella, era lógico que intentaría mantenerse al margen porque ya la habían regañado, y conociéndola, sabia que no le gustaría repetir la experiencia.

-Akane, ya te vas a dignar en hablarme.

-Cállate, no me quero meter en más problemas.

-Bueno solo dime porque estas enojada conmigo.

-Te parece poco la manera en que te dirigiste a Ami enfrente de…

Akane callo en el momento, por poco y admitía que le molestaba el hecho de que Ranma se dirigiera a ella de una forma especial, así que intentando remediar el error simplemente volteo la cabeza.

Lo sabia, siempre lo había presentido, la razón por al que Akane se encontraba tan molesta era por Ami.

Así todo era mas fácil, una ve que sabia cual era el problema, solo le correspondía no regarla y asunto arreglado.

-Akane, respecto a Ami…

-No hace falta que mes explicaciones Ranma, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que más te plazca.

-Pero Akane….

-Ya te dije que no me interesa.

-Akane…

Ella solo bufo molesta y nuevamente rechazo su mirada.

(Esta mujer de verdad que es imposible) pensó Ranma.

-Bueno, al menos me podrías decir a donde vas a ir con Ryoga esta tarde.

Eso llamo la atención de Akane, ¿Cómo para que quería el saber que es lo que hacia con Ryoga?

-Y yo porque te lo debería de andar diciendo.

-Porque… eh…eres…. Mi prometida, si, por eso.

-Tu eres mi prometido y no por eso te ando pidiendo información de tus CITAS. Además, para que quieres saberlo.

-Un momento Akane, yo jamás he tenido citas con otras chicas.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Akane lo mas sarcástico posible- no quieres que te ayude a recordar, es mas, no vayamos tan lejos, el ultimo mes has salido dos veces con Ami.

-¿Ami?- claro, Ranma no las consideraba citas, mas bien, perseguía a Akane con Ryoga y tenia la fortuna o desgracia de encontrarse a Ami y usarla como escudo, si lo cachaban solo se darían cuenta que estaba de fisgón.

-Si, y bueno, aun no me respondes, para que quieres saberlo, o es que te molesta que salga con Ryoga.

Toda mueca de intriga en le rostro de Ranma desapareció, ¿es que acaso era tan obvio? Bueno, mejor fingiría un poco.

-¿Molestarme? Ni en tus sueños Akane, por mi puedes besar al cerdo ese si quieres.

-Menos mal, pensé que cuando te enteraras te ibas a enojar.

-¡QUE!

Akane rio disimuladamente, no que no se enojaba.

-¡COMO QUE CUADO ME ENTERARA, ACASO YA LO BESASTE!- dijo Ranma notoriamente molesto, en esos momentos no recordó que debía fingir una actitud serena ante todo.

-Ranma, ¿que eso te molesta?- dijo Akane sarcásticamente.

-CLARO QUE ME MOLES…. –Ranma se tapo la boca, por poco y decía algo de mas.

Akane se quedo de hielo por unos segundos, su plan era llevarle la contraria, pero eso sin duda alguna le resulto un poco interesante, así que decidió picarlo un poquitín mas.

-Ranma, ¿te pones celoso de que yo salga con Ryoga?

Ranma se puso un poquitín nervioso, que si se ponía celoso, claro que se ponía celoso, muchas veces a base de pura fuerza de voluntad no salía de su escondite cuando los veía para golpear a Ryoga y alejar a Akane lo mejor posible de él.

Pero para su suerte, esta vez pudo meditar un poco las cosas y no echar a perder su pose de "no me importa lo que hagas".

Un poco sonrojado le contesto - ¿Celoso? Quien se podría poner celoso de una chica tan poco atractiva como tu Akane.

Si, ya lo decía ella, era muy bonito como para ser cierto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te molestaste? – contrataco ella.

-No creas que son celos, eso jamás pasaría.

Si claro, eso ya lo vería ella, y esa misma tarde empezaría a comprobarlo con Ryoga.

(Ya veremos Saotome si te pones celoso o no) pensó Akane empezando a formular un plan.

-Como sea, y de una vez te digo que no se a donde me quiera llevar Ryoga, solo hazme el favor de no andarnos siguiendo.

-Como si quisiera hacerlo- contesto Ranma fingiendo indiferencia total.

(Genial, la tendré que seguir de nuevo)

**Continuara…**

**Lo se, me tarde horrores, golpéenme, lo merezco, solo que no muy fuerte por favor.**

**Espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena, ya que repetí el capitulo como unas cuatro veces hasta que me gusto (y eso que no del todo) se me seco el cerebro, y por mas que lo intentaba mantener lo mejor humectado posible no pude.**

**Pero bueno, los próximos capítulos creo que saldrán más rápido que este (mucho más espero), aprovechare que tengo otra semana de vacaciones para poder escribir. (Las ventajas de no irse a cursos de regularización en la escuela :D)**

**Bueno ya me extendí, agradecimiento a los que dejan reviews y leen la historia, **

**-97pupi**

**-patyakane**

**-akanetendodesaotome25**

**-nabiki-san**

**-sakusa**

**-pame-chan**

**A ustedes les dedico el capítulo, porque aunque no lo parezca, me motivaron mucho a seguirle escribiendo aunque ponía puras tonetrias… **

**Nos leemos luego, saludines y gracias**

**Itzel de Saotome**


	10. Comenzando el plan

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Estaba buscando entre sus vestidos, tenía que buscar uno bonito para la ocasión,

Empezaba a desarrollar una teoría y seria muy interesante comprobar si era cierta o no.

Ranma había dicho que le molestaba el hecho de que ella saliera con Ryoga, aunque claro, después lo negó, pero en el eso era costumbre, admitir algo y después negarlo, pero ya se encargaría ella de hacer que se tragara por completo sus palabras.

Claro que no estaba segura al 100%, como siempre el gusanito de la inseguridad la carcomía un poco, pero esta vez no dejaría que le arruinara sus planes,

Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, una linda blusita rosa con una falda negra muy cortita, claro, se pondría unos mallones abajo, ¡que pena andar enseñando de esa forma las piernas!, ni que fuera Shampoo.

Una vez con el vestuario escogido, a tomarse un baño.

Mientras tanto empezaba a repasar su plan.

Primero avisaría en voz fuerte que se iba con Ryoga, así su prometido escucharía.

Y sobre todo, antes de que se pusiera a "actuar" con Ryoga debería asegurarse discretamente de que Rama la siguiera.

No estaba dispuesta a estar en un plan "meloso" con Ryoga si él no la estaba viendo. Aunque realmente esperaba por primera vez que el la siguiera, con eso se daría cuenta si en verdad se ponía celoso o no.

Termino de bañarse y salió.

Se cambió y perfumo un poco y vio su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió satisfecha con el resultado y bajo al primer piso a esperar a su amigo.

Al bajar se encontró con su hermana Nabiki que acababa de regresar de un viaje de su salón.

-Y a donde vas tan arreglada Akane.

-Voy a salir con Ryoga.

-¿Y se podría saber a donde vas a salir con el?

-Pues aun no estoy segura, pero le voy a sugerir a Ryoga ir al lago.

-Bueno, yo mejor me retiro.

-Si Nabiki, adiós.

-Adiós.

-Ah, casi lo olvido, oye Nabiki, ¿te podría pedir un favor?

-Ay, está bien, pero esto te costara.

-Lo que sea, solo no le digas a Ranma lo que te acabo de decir.

Ante esto, la chica calculadora solo pudo reír, que si se lo iría a decir a Ranma, claro que si, esa era una excelente información por la cual estaba muy segura que Ranma pagaría muy bien, sin mencionar que también tendría el deleite de ver su expresión de desconcierto que tanta risa le daba.

Sonrió de medio lado y contesto:

-No te preocupes Akane, no diré nada.

-Gracias Nabiki, sabia que podía confiar en ti.

-Bueno, para eso somos hermana, no es así.

-Claro, bueno, creo que en lo que espero a Ryoga veré un poco de televisión.

-Si, será mejor que suba a mi cuarto.

Dicho esto, la mediana Tendo subió las escaleras, ingreso rápido a su cuarto, pero solo para dejar su maleta.

Estaba muy cansada, pero prefería decir las nuevas noticias antes de descansar un poco.

Salió al cuarto de su cuñado y lo encontró sentado sobre su futon.

-Hola Ranma, ¿puedo pasar?

-Nabiki, con que ya llegaste.

-Si, y déjame decirte que llego con noticias.

-¿Noticias?

-Si, creo que serán de tu agrado.

-Se trata de...

-Precisamente, eso sobre Akane, que linda se veía, sabes que saldrá con Ryoga, ¿cierto?

-Si, ya lo se, pero no se...

-¿Adonde ira? Bueno para eso estoy aquí Ranma.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se, y te daré esa información en tan solo 3000 yens.

Ranma frunció el ceño y le dio el dinero a regañadientes, aunque, con tal de saber a donde iría Akane, bien valía la pena gastar en ello.

-¿Y bien?

-Ira con Ryoga al lago.

-Al lago.

-Si, y me pidió que no te dijera nada sobre eso.

La mente paranoica de Ranma empezó a trabajar, si Akane no quería que el supiera a donde iría con Ryoga solo podría significar una cosa.

Que lo que dijo Akane era verdad, ya había besado a Ryoga y lo quería repetir, y no quería que los viera, y que lo mas seguro Akane estaría enamorada de él, y se terminarían casando y aaaaaaa.

Se callo mentalmente, no era bueno pensar en tantas tonterías a la vez, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco preocupado.

Bueno lo suficientemente preocupado.

Esta bien, demasiado preocupado, en exceso.

Pero no le daría el gusto a Akane, si ella no quería que la vieran con Ryoga, que lastima, el iría e interrumpiría su cita.

Pero no podía ir solo, seria demasiado obvio.

Se darían cuenta en instantes que solo fue para seguirlos, era necesario ir con alguien.

Empezó a ver todas sus opciones.

Shampoo, ni loco, si él no la buscaba y aun así ella lo perseguía a todos lados, no quería ni imaginarse si la invitaba a salir.

Ukyo, era su amiga y la quería mucho, pero el sabia muy bien lo que ella sentía por el, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas, así que mejor no.

Kodachi, no, no y nooo. Ni desesperado se metería con esa loca.

Ami, no le caía bien, y era cierto que había sido su novia, pero nunca fue porque lo hubiera querido, todo gracias a esa maldita apuesta… pero debía aceptarlo, era la mejor opción, incluso tenia la pequeña sospecha de que Akane creía que él la quería, eso definitivamente lo usaría a su favor, así que tomo una decisión.

Se levanto con los puños cerrados y se dirigió a la salida.

Nabiki solo podía reír, que gracioso había sido todo eso, una vez que le conto a Ranma los planes de su hermana primero hizo cara de desconcierto, después su cara de pánico y al ultimo su cara de seriedad absoluta.

(Ha, pobrecillo, debe estar pasándola muy mal) pensó Nabiki (pero después de todo, él se lo busco)

Y miro el dinero que Ranma le había dado con mucho interés, bueno, su trabajo estaba cumplido, ahora si podía ir a descansar y dormir felizmente, después de todo, acababa de ganar dinero fácilmente.

Akane sonreía satisfecha.

Era cierto que a veces podía llegar a ser ingenua, pero no tanto.

Era mas que claro que Nabiki siempre le decía todo a Ranma, lo mas seguro tendrían un negocio o algo por el estilo.

Era demasiado coincidencia que a donde ella fuera con Ryoga apareciera Ranma, aunque siempre llegaba con Ami.

(Ami) pensó molesta. No creía que le llegaría a caer tan mal otra persona que no fuera la odiosa de Shampoo.

Pero bueno, regresando a su plan, si Nabiki le decía a Ranma a donde iría (lo cual era lo mas seguro) él no tendría problema en saber en donde estaba y la seguiría.

Y después de eso, a confirmar su teoría.

Pero si él no la seguía y se quedaba en el dojo, solo podría significar algo.

Ranma no se encelaba, y eso era porque ella no le interesaba.

Movió la cabeza exageradamente, no quería traer malos pensamientos, debería de estar lo mas relajada posible, además, no faltaria mucho para quitarse esa incertidumbre.

Ranma por lo mientras se dirigía al teléfono, y con mucho cuidado para que no lo oyeran, en especial la chica que se encontraba aparentemente observando el televisor marco el numero que su odiosa exnovia le había apuntado en la mayoría de sus libretas.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

Y una odiosa voz diciendo:

-¿Si?

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Ami?

-Ella habla ¿Quién es?

Ranma suspiro, por un momento quiso colgar y olvidar esa tontería, pero después vio a la chica del cabello azul, al parecer estaba feliz, y todo, PORQUE SALDRIA CON RYOGA.

Muy bien, eso fue suficiente para tomar ánimos y contestar enérgicamente:

-Hola Ami, soy Ranma.

-RANMAAAA

El alejo rápidamente el aparato de su oído, el grito de emoción de la chica casi lo deja sordo.

-Que emoción, que bueno que me hablas al fin, Ranma, me pones tan contenta.

-Este si, oye Ami, quieres salir a dar una vuelta.

-AAAAAAAAAA

Nuevamente, casi se queda sordo.

-¿Si o no?- contesto un poco molesto.

-Claro que si Ranma, a donde iremos, al parque, al cine, a la plaza…

-Al lago, iremos al lago.

-¿Al lago? No me gusta mejor vamos a el cine.

A no, eso si que no, pues que le pasaba a esa niña loca.

¿Qué acaso creía que podía arruinarle sus planes solo porque no quería ir al lago?

Ni hablar, o cambiaba de parecer o no podría salir con un chico increíblemente guapo como el.

-Ami, realmente me gustaría ir al lago, pero si tú no quieres, no importa, creo que invitare a alguien más.

-NOOO- eso empezaba a molestarle, ¿Qué acaso a cada rato tendría que estar quitándose el auricular del odio? – no te preocupes Ranma, creo que ir al lago será perfecto.

-Que bueno, entonces ahí nos vemos en media hora.

-Si Ranma, seguro.

Colgó sintiéndose un poco satisfecho, y subió a cambiarse, iría con su ropa elegante, sus pantalones verdes y camisa china del mismo color, con su gorra por supuesto.

En ese mismo instante Ryoga estaba llegando al dojo Tendo, con un ramos de rosas amarillas.

Llamo a la puerta y la recibió la hermosa figura de Akane.

Casi llora ente la imagen, realmente se veía preciosa.

(Bueno, tengo que empezar el plan) pensó Akane decidida.

-Hola Ryoga, espera un momento.

-Si...ii…i

Akane se alejó un poco y grito.

-KAZUMI, YA ME VOY, REGRESARE DESPUES, SALDRE CON RYOGAA.

Kazumi salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No era necesario que gritaras tan fuerte Akane, estoy en la cocina.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo contestar Akane, estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien Akane.

-Si, bueno, ME VOY-dijo las ultimas dos palabras gritando.

Ranma solo se quedo petrificado, Akane se iba y el aun no se terminaba de arreglar.

Como pudo se termino de vestir y bajo corriendo.

Se asomo a la cocina y vio a Kazumi.

-Kazumi, regreso después.

-¿A dónde …?- cuando ella volteo el ya no se encontraba, así que solo sonrió.

Akane iba caminando con Ryoga y de vez en cuando volteaba muy rápido para no ser descubierta.

-Este.. Akane… a…donde… te gustaría…. Ir.

Como detestaba eso Ryoga, se ponía muy nervioso con ella, y no era para menos, estaba en una cita con la mujer de sus sueños.

-¿Mande Ryoga?

-¿Qué a donde quieres ir?-contesto un poco mas calmado.

-Ah, al lago, tengo tiempo queriendo ir ahí.

-Pues muy bien.

Siguieron andando y Akane nuevamente volteo.

Para su completa satisfacción ahí estaba Ranma, aunque rápido lo vio desaparecer, pero estaba segura, él estaba ahí.

Decidió que antes que nada debería asegurarse, así que siguió caminando y platicando cosas sin mucha importancia con Ryoga. Después de avanzar otras dos calles, volteo y vio como brincaba por los techos.

Fingió no verlo y siguió caminando, si hacia lo que tenía planeado hacer rápido, todo se echaría a perder.

Estaba segura que Ranma la había visto voltear, y si ella agarraba a Ryoga del brazo y se ponía acaramelada con el, Ranma sabría que lo hacia a propósito.

Ranma estaba algo preocupado, Akane había volteado dos veces y estaba seguro que lo había visto, bueno, eso hasta que ella había continuado su camino como si nada, por eso descanso un poco, si ella lo hubiera cachado sin duda alguna le hubiera gritado que porque la seguía.

(Creo que debo relajarme un poco) pensó mientras seguía brincando por los tejados de las casa de Nerima. (No creo que tenga que preocuparme por…)

No pudo seguir pensando porque lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer sobre manera.

Akane había rodeado el brazo de Ryoga con el suyo y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras le hablaba muy de cerca, y al parecer, el muchacho se había aquedado de piedra ante la acción de ella.

Sin duda los celos estarían a flor de piel ese día.

**Continuará…**

**Terminé el capitulo, me siento poderosa.**

**Bueno, creo que todos saben de que traje hablo, el que Ranma uso cuando iba a conquistar a Tsubasa (muy buen cap.) o cuando iba a conocer a su madre (el final de la serie, quiero llorar siempre que lo veo, pero eso no creo que eso les importe mucho :D)**

**Contestare sus reviews, los cuales por cierto me ponen contentísima.**

**Tenyoukai: **Me alegra que apoyes a Akane en sus planes perversos! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización! Gracias.

**Nabiki-san: **Que bueno que pienses que no se me secó el cerebro, aunque yo sigo insistiendo en que si. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!

**Pame-chan: **Si, que se le puede hacer, ese Ranma supuestamente indiferente, y tienes toda la razón, Akane es siempre la celosa y la que sufre, ahora se voltearon las cosas (soy mala pero justa y ecuánime) y muchísimas gracias en verdad por leer le fic.

**97pupi: **Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, en definitiva me gustaría escuchar esa canción jajaja! Espero que pronto empieces con tu nuevo proyecto, te echare mis buenas vibras! Gracias.

**xLittleRed: **Me alegra mucho tener una nueva lectora, le echaré aún más ganitas para que estes satisfecha y no te arrepientas de leer mi fic, y a encelar a Ranma se ha dicho.

**luniitaturksa: **Lo siento, me tarde mas de lo que quisiera, es que de verdad la imaginación se escapa de mi cabeza pero pues, por fin reportándose, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, me pone muy contenta tener nuevas lectoras y espero no defraudarte, saludines.

**dickory5: **Espero que este capitulo se haya puesto lo suficientemente celoso para tu gusto, y si quieres, aun lo puedo hacer sufrir mas, muchísimas gracias por el fav. Y espero que te guste esta actualización!

**akanetendodesaotome25**: Espero que este te haya gustado, me gusta que haya chicas que como yo crean que es hora de poner a Ranma celoso como en la mayoría de las ocasiones se ve a Akane, y si, pobre Ryoga, será el neutral en esta guerra.

**Bueno, en fin, muchísimas gracias por dejarme reviews, me ponen contentísima, y a todas las personas que leen y no dejan reviews, también gracias.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, lo mas rápido posible, gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas, sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Besos y saludos.**

**Itzel de Saotome**


	11. ¿Quien es mas celoso?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Nihao, me da mucho gusto volverá pasarme por aquí, y bueno, esta vez me tarde un poquitín mas porque quería poner en pie un pequeño proyecto que me imagine después de una clase sobre tribus urbanas, bueno, les daré mas detalles en las notas de autor, espero chequen el test que hice.

Bueno, mejor empezamos…

-O-

Llevaba caminando tres calles recargada en el brazo de Ryoga.

Debía de reconocerlo, al principio creyó que el plan no funcionaria, y que su encantador prometido ni siquiera aparecería por ahí, pero para su maravillosa suerte la estaba a siguiendo.

Estaba segura, y eso que él era un haz para ocultarse, para no hacer ruido, pero, ella tampoco era tan inútil como muchos creían.

Sabia que estaba saltando los tejados, y eso la hacia sentir tan bien, así que seguiría como iba, recargada en Ryoga pero nada mas, si era necesario, aumentaría las "señales", pero ahora estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, Ranma lanzaba maldiciones a quien pudiera, no podía estar más enojado.

Con Akane pegada a Ryoga nada podía hacerlo enojar mas que como se sentía en esos momentos.

Pero si ella creía que eso se iba a quedar así estaba muy equivocada.

Acelero el paso, debía de llegar al lago primero, ahí le tendría preparada una pequeña y grata sorpresita a Akane.

Corriendo como loco, llego y pudo divisar a Ami sentada.

Se le acerco y la saludo.

-Hola Ami, que tal.

-Oh Ranma, estoy tan contenta, no esperaba que me llamaras.

-Ah, si, claro, porque no nos sentamos a esperar a A… se calló de repente.

Que tonto, por poco y decía sus planes a la persona menos apropiada.

-¿A quien?

-Nada, porque no solo nos sentamos un momento y después nos vamos al lago.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras Ranma- dijo sumamente contenta.

Mientras él estaba sentado en una banca, Ami se iba acercando poco a poco a él.

A Ranma eso no le parecía nada cómodo, se cohibía un poquitín con la presencia de una chica tan cerca, aunque lucho contra eso, porque sin duda le ayudaría.

Akane se empezó a preocupar. De pronto dejo de sentir y escuchar a Ranma.

¿Seria que él se aburrió y prefirió regresar al dojo?

Desilusionada, soltó a Ryoga, y siguió caminando a su lado.

Tenia ganas de regresar, se encontraba triste, todos sus planes tirados por la borda, pero no podía dejar a Ryoga así como así.

Una vez que se encontraban cerca del lago vio algo que la desconcertó, Ranma estaba con Ami, sentados, MUY PEGADOS.

Ja, que creía el muy tonto, que ella se iba a poner a llorar. Pues estaba muy equivocado el inepto ese.

Nuevamente se acercó a Ryoga y le abrazo un brazo con fuerza.

-A…Akane, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, no te preocupes Ryoga, porque no seguimos avanzando.

-Si…ii claro, como gustes.

El muy sonrojado chico perdido siguió avanzando, sin querer, hacia donde se encontraba Ranma y Ami.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Ranma y Akane saludaron a la pareja contraria.

-Hola Ryoga – saludo Ranma.

-Ami ¿Cómo has estado?- hablo fingiendo una sonrisa muy bien Akane.

-bueno, pues Ranma me invito a salir a dar una vuelta, y tu Akane, que haces por aquí.

-Oh veras, lo que pasa es que estoy en una cita con Ryoga, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

Al pobre casi le da una hemorragia por sentirla tan cerca.

-jajajaja-se empezó a reír como bobo el chico perdido.

-Bueno Ami, entonces yo reo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, ¿no crees?- dijo Ranma visiblemente enojado y apretando los puños.

-Si Ranma, vámonos entonces-contesto la chica con una radiante sonrisa ignorada por el muchacho.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, de todas maneras Ryoga y yo ya nos íbamos.

-No Akane, no es ningún inconveniente, nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Poco a poco iban subiendo el volumen de su voz y los otros dos chicos eran excluidos de la conversación hasta que Ami carraspeo.

-Ranma, déjalos ya y mejor vámonos.

Ami sin permitir que dijeran otra cosa más lo arrastro hasta uno de los botes.

-Akane, quería saber si…

-Ryoga, vamos a remar un poco. Dijo arrastrándolo hasta que llegaron y rentaron un bote.

Las dos parejas se subieron a sus respectivos botes.

Ryoga en uno remaba y Ranma en el otro, sin embargo, las miradas de Ranma solamente iban dirigidas hacia la pareja que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, al igual que las de Akane.

Cada movimiento hecho por uno era perfectamente imitado por su prometido/a.

Akane decidió acercase un poco mas a Ryoga, y se hizo una promesa mental.

(Akane, si Ranma te puede poner celosa, yo también puedo, así que te aguantas).

Una vez establecidas las condiciones de su propio juego, Akane se acercó un poco más a Ryoga.

Ranma hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Akane se recargo en el hombro de Ryoga mientras este se sonrojaba sobremanera.

Ranma envolvió en un abrazo a Ami logrando que esta se recargara en el.

Ranma volteo victorioso y fijo en su vista a Akane retándola, dándole a entender que el haría lo mismo.

La chica algo cansada de andar rodeada de agua le pidió a Ryoga amablemente que si podrían bajar, el accedió encantado y después de bajar de la lancha, se pusieron a caminar cerca del lago.

Ranma rápidamente se acercó a la orilla y obligo a Ami a bajar.

-Pero Ranma, aun no quiero…

-Si, lo que digas, por lo mientras vamos a dar un paseo- dijo ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de la muchacha.

Akane, a sabiendas de que el la seguía, tomo aire y reuniendo todo su valor se acercó y tomo repentinamente la mano de Ryoga.

El chico se asusto, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero se dejo ser y correspondió el saludo y le sonrió feliz.

Ranma abrió los ojos y en un momento de ira abrazo a Ami y la arrastro hasta acercarse lo mejor posible a su prometida para que pudiera ver su acción.

Ella la vio, pero haciendo el mejor uso de su fuerza de voluntad, fingió no verlo y no enojarse recargándose en su amigo y susurrándole algo al oído.

Ranma perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y superando en distancia a Akane y Ryoga, se posiciono frente a ellos y sosteniendo a Ami de los brazos le dijo en voz alta:

-Ami, me pone tan contento que seas mi novia.

Akane bajo la mirada, eso le callo como un balde de agua fría, pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

Nuevamente lo tomo de la mano y siguió caminando junto a él fingiendo de la mejor manera posible una sonrisa que logro su objetivo, pues derritió al muchacho.

-Ryoga, porque no vamos a comer algo.

-Co…como tú digas Akane- dijo para después echarse a reír como tonto.

Akane le tomo una mejilla con una mano y le dio un suave beso.

-Gracias Ryoga, eres un amor.

Se enrollo en su fuerte brazo y siguió caminado pasando junto a Ranma e ignorándolo.

Él no tenía planeado eso.

Sabía que Akane estaría con Ryoga, y él quería darle una lección para que no se le volviera a ocurrir salir con nadie más, pero el tiro le estaba saliendo por la culata.

Pero no se dejaría.

En ese momento las parejas correspondientes se sentaron en unas bancas, y para variar, se quedaron viendo de enfrente, aunque Ryoga ni Ami al parecer se percataron de ello, estaban lo suficientemente felices como para darle importancia al prometido/a de su cita.

Ranma improviso y arranco una flor que vio a un lado suyo y se la entrego a Ami con una sonrisa.

-Toma, esta flor solo podría ser para una chica hermosa y nada VIOLENTA como tú—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra VIOLENTA mientras veía a Akane de reojo.

Ella bufo molesta, pero ocultando de la mejor manera sus celos, fingiendo además no haber escuchado el comentario de su prometido.

-Ay Ryoga, tengo tanto sueño de repente.

Y se acostó en el, recargando su cabeza en sus fuertes y torneadas piernas.

Ranma apretó los puños enojado y le dijo a Ami lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Ami, eres tan linda, como me gustaría que tú fueras mi prometida.

Una vez dicho esto sonrió victorioso, pensó que la batalla estaba ganada.

A la chica le callo horrible su comentario y olvidando por completo el hecho de que ella jamás haría algo así hizo el acto más desesperado y poco acertado que se le hubiera ocurrido en un momento de lucidez.

Se paro e inclinándose ligeramente le dijo a Ryoga:

-Perdóname Ryoga- y lo beso.

Fue un ligero contacto con los labios del otro chico que le causo una pequeña descarga.

Mientras lo hacia, recordó que su sueño siempre había sido darse su primer beso con su prometido, pero gracias a sus actos impulsivos no podría ser.

Se alejó del chico que sufría en esos momentos el inicio de una hemorragia nasal completamente sonrojada.

Y sin más se echo a correr completamente sonrojada.

Ranma solamente quedo en estado de stock y cuando recobro el sentido, lo hizo de la peor manera posible…

**Continuará…**

**Ok, si me quieren golpear, háganlo, pero en mi defensa les diré que es completamente necesario esto para que el fic siga su curso de la mejor manera posible…**

**Ay, hasta me siento extraña de haber escrito esa escena, poco convencional definitivamente.**

**Como dije con anterioridad, me gustaría que Ranma sufriera un poquito más****.**

**Pero bueno, con referencia al comentario que hice en el principio del capitulo, en una de mis clases hablamos sobre las tribus urbanas (góticos, emos, hippies, darketos, etc) y entre ellos se hablo de una nueva tribu llamada otaku.**

**La gente otaku es gente aficionada al anime y a los mangas, aunque tienen muchas características mas, y en base a una investigación mas detallada que hice, logre redactar un test sobre que tan otaku eres, así que espero puedan pasar rápido a mi perfil y checarlo, espero les guste y me dejen sus resultados en un review, espero y les guste, le eche muchas ganas al hacerlo.**

**Ahora si, a responder reviews:**

**Dickory5: Nos odiaría a las dos definitivamente, jojana, pero espero que así de celoso te agrade, claro que si quieres mas, dime y lo ponemos a sufrir como nunca, saludines y un beso.**

**Luniitaturksa: Si, definitivamente la imaginación hace de las suyas y se va sin avisar, eso es frustrante, pero bueno, tienes razón, tendré que ver una forma de recompensar a Ryoga y Ami, hasta intento que Ranma se porte de lo mas grosero posible para que vea que no la quieres (es que casi la odio, y eso que yo la invente).**

**Nabiki-san: Si, pero créeme que hare todo lo posible para que Ryoga no salga mal parado en todo este asuntillo, ya que yo lo amo! (Aunque no tanto como a Ranma). Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, ya que a mi no me convenció del todo.**

**97pupi: Espero que sigas disfrutando e sus celos, aunque ceo que en este capitulo se me paso un poquito la mano.. Ops. Por cierto, esperando leer la conti de tu fic.**

**xLittleRed: Bueno, supongamos que para este fic, Ranma ahorro mucho dinero y con eso paga jajaja, al igual que Ryoga, porque no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde saca el dinero para sus citas con Akane, jajajaja. Un beso.**

**Isabel20: muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, es muy bonito que a la gente le guste tu trabajo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Pame-chan: Creo que si se me pasó la mano, pero bueno, que sufra Ranma, una contra las 29098 veces que Akane se pone celosa públicamente. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Qu: no te enojes, pero creo que me robare tu idea sobre las otra prometidas de Ranma para después, espero y me salga bien una escenita de esas… por el momento, creo que me emociones y le di mas que un besito en la mejilla. Soy tan malvada. Gracias por comentar.**

**Y en fin, a toda la gente que lee la historia y no comenta, muchas gracias igual, y lo vuelvo a repetir, no me odien por ese beso, pero era necesario. (Ah, ya me esta dando el complejo de culpa, pero si a Ranma ya se lo besuquearon y no precisamente Akane, pues ¿por qué ella no?)**

**Gracias y adiós.**

**Itzel de Saotome.**


	12. ¿Por qué lo hice?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(personajes piensan)

-O-

Ranma veía la figura de Akane corriendo a toda velocidad, parpadeo cuatro veces y después fijo su mirada en Ryoga.

El chico tenía los ojos de borreguito, brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas de la felicidad, y con un hilillo rojo que salía de su nariz, al parecer tenia una ligera hemorragia nasal.

Recordó rápidamente lo que acababa de acontecer hace escasos 40 segundos.

Akane se acercó a Ryoga, le dijo algo y después lo beso.

Una rabia que jamás pensó llegar a tener se apodero por completo de él, podía sentirla correr por sus venas y como esta iba en aumento en tan poco tiempo.

Recordó rápidamente el escueto beso que se dio con su prometida hace mucho en una obra de teatro cuando interpretaron Romeo y Julieta.

El único acercamiento importante que había tenido con la mujer que tanto quería.

Y lo que se interpuso entre ellos fue una cinta.

No aguanto más la furia.

Su victima estaba distraída, aun sintiendo que estaba posicionado en un increíble sueño cuando sintió un puñetazo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Ranma?

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreviste…?

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma?, los hombres celosos no se ven muy bien que digamos.

Como respuesta Ryoga recibió una poderosa patada en el rostro.

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres acabar peor.

-¿Acaso te molesta Ranma?

Ranma se acercó y con una fuerza brutal depositó un certero puñetazo en el abdomen de Ryoga mientras que el otro puño le daba de lleno a su contrincante en el rostro.

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS.

Esta vez Ryoga fue el que ataco dándole a Ranma una patada en el abdomen que le saco el aire.

-No me golpees otra vez idiota.

Ese fue el grito de guerra para empezar la batalla.

Ambos tenían una buena motivación.

Ranma solamente tenia que recordar lo que acababa de suceder para que su coraje pudiera lograr maravillas a la hora de pelear.

Ryoga, por su parte solamente recordaba aquel beso, sentía que ahora podía defender relámete su amor por Akane, ya que se sentía correspondido.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una lucha, que cada vez se iba convirtiendo en una más salvaje, por lo cual una preocupada Ami intento detenerlos.

-YA SUELTENSE.

Los chicos simplemente la ignoraban, Ranma en un intento por alejarla de la contienda para evitar que saliera lastimada la empujó, momento que aprovechó Ryoga para darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Contrólate Ranma, tranquilízate un poco.

Ryoga no quería pelear, después de todo, el sentía que la batalla mas importante estaba ganada, así que no encontraba una buena razón, ya que él también quería a Ranma, tenia que reconocerlo, era su mejor amigo, pero este, se encontraba destrozado por lo que vio, nada lo podía detener en esos momentos.

Estaba tan segado por la impotencia que seguía atacando a su también amigo para poder sacar la rabia que tenia adentro.

Ryoga, intenta solamente esquivarlo, pero al ver que el no paraba, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir defendiéndose.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS, DETENGANSE- Ami cada vez estaba más espantada.

Ella recordaba que Ranma era muy ágil y fuerte, pero jamás lo había visto luchar de esa manera, moviendo sus puños a una velocidad en la que no era posible llegar a apreciarlos con claridad, y Ryoga tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque no estaba al nivel de Ranma, era sumamente bueno, y ya que él pensaba con claridad y no estaba consumido por la ira, sus golpes muchas veces llegaban a la meta.

-RANMA, DEJALO O TERMINARE DEFINITIVAMENTE CONTIGO.

Ukyo iba caminando por la calle cuando escucho la empalagosa voz de Ami llamando a Ranma.

(Esa tonta se encuentra nuevamente con el, debo ir antes de que me gane y se quede con mi Ran-chan)

Corrió hasta donde escuchaba la voz y se quedo estática cuando vio la pelea.

Ranma era brutal y Ryoga también al querer defenderse.

Jamás los había visto a los dos de esa manera.

Aunque siempre se encontraba peleando nunca los había visto tomarse tan seriamente las cosas.

Ami seguía gritando espantada, Ryoga al estar más tranquilo que Ranma lograba acertar más golpes que su adversario.

-LOS DOS, ES SUFICIENTE, DEJENSE DE PEGAR.

Ukyo decidió que lo mas prudente seria intervenir en la pelea, Ami era una chica normal, ella sola gritando jamás podría.

-RAN-CHAN, RYOGA DETENGANSE AHORA.

Como no le hicieron caso, saco su enorme espátula y le dio un buen golpe a su amigo de la infancia, haciéndolo volar un poco hacia el lado contrario del chico perdido.

-NO SE PORQUE SE ESTAN PELEANDO ASI PERO ES MEJOR QUE SE DETENGAN ¡YA!

Ryoga escupió un poco de sangre y después dijo:

-Vámonos Ukyo, creo que es lo mejor.

Ukyo no quería dejar solo a su amigo, no sabia la razón pero se veían realmente deprimido, pero al ver que Ami se acercaba a Ranma, muy a su pesar decidió hacerle caso.

-Esta bien, vámonos ya- apuro a Ryoga, no quería que su amigo se levantara y continuara la contienda.

Mientras tanto, Akane se encontraba acostada en su cama.

Tenia en sus manos un libro de ingles, últimamente se le hacia mas difíciles las clases de la profesora Hinako, así que decidió estudiar un poco, sin embargo, por mas que lo intentaba su mente no estaba donde debería.

(¿Por qué lo hice?) pensó mientras se paraba y dejaba el libro en el escritorio.

No tenia caso seguir "leyendo" el libro, tenia mas de 20 minutos intentado hacerlo, pero no entendía para nada las palabras impresas.

Camino por su habitación dando vueltas.

(¿Por qué lo hice? ¿De donde saque las agallas para hacer algo tan idiota? Ahora Ryoga debe pensar lo peor de mi, y Ranma….)

Ranma, no había pensado en el en un buen rato, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Ahora la curiosidad la carcomía, pero no podía quedarse después de haber hecho la estupidez que hizo, seria muy vergonzoso.

Es mas, no tenia ni idea de con que cara vería a su amigo después de eso.

Nuevamente llegaron a su cabeza los recuerdos de ella pegada a Ryoga, estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar sus rápidos latidos de su corazón y su oler su peculiar aroma.

(¿Por qué lo hice?)

Tenía media hora haciéndose esa pregunta, y por más que intentaba, no podía darle una respuesta lógica.

(¿Por qué lo hice?)

Ukyo se encontraba en su restaurante con Ryoga a su lado.

Después de irse del parque cercano al lago, llegaron rápido a curar las múltiples heridas que tenia Ryoga en el rostro.

-Dime Ryoga, ¿Por qué se estaban peleando Ranma y tu de esa manera?

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ryoga, cosa que Ukyo encontró encantadora aunque la desconcertó, no creía que una pelea como esa fuera motivo de un sonrojo.

-¿No me lo contaras?

-No estoy muy seguro si hacerlo

-Vamos Ryoga, no te hará daño si lo haces.

-Esta bien, pero promete guardar el secreto.

-¿Secreto?

-Si, solo hazlo Ukyo.

-Pero….

-Entonces me temo no te podre contar nada.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Pues veras… -Ryoga le conto todo a Ukyo, desde cuando mágicamente Akane acepto salir con el, todas las ocasiones que habían salido, que Ranma siempre salía con Ami al mismo lugar a donde iban el y Akane.

-Entonces Ranma se enojo porque salieron al mismo sitio.

-Aun no me dejas terminar de contarte.

-Bueno, pues hazlo.

-Pues estaba con Akane…- Ryoga le conto los detalles de su cita de ese día muy sonrojado a Ukyo, mientras esta se iba enojando de poco en poco.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Y se podría saber…-Ukyo hizo una pausa antes de continuar gritando-PORQUE DEMONIOS DEJASTE QUE AKANE TE BESARA.

-¿Qué te pasa Ukyo?

-MEJOR CALLATE- dijo mientras le daba un espatulazo y salía volando el chico que instantes antes se encontraba a su lado.

(Idiota, hombre tenias que ser) pensó enojada Ukyo, aunque no muy segura de porque se había puesto así.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras Ami le sobaba afectuosamente un brazo, aunque este no se lo hubiera pedido.

-Ranma, aun no entiendo porque actuaste de esa manera, ¿Qué te paso para enojarte así?

El chico no respondía, solamente tenia la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

Se sentía deprimido, no era posible que Akane lo hubiera cambiado por otro.

Ella era su prometida, y estaban destinados a casarse, heredar el dojo y vivir juntos.

Pero al parecer eso a ella no le importaba mucho, pues había besado a Ryoga, enfrente de él.

Se sintió deprimido, se suponía que ella era suya, y aun así, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla, jamás había tenido ese tipo de encuentro con ella.

Intentaba buscar un culpable a la situación, al principio no dudo en culpar a Ryoga, pues se había interpuesto en el camino, pero, ¿y si la culpa fuera de el?

No la trataba bien, y la única vez que se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía, después lo negó.

Unas palabras lo sacaron de su análisis personal.

-Ranma, no vuelvas a hacer eso, eres mi novio y no te lo permitiré.

Pero que le pasaba a esa niña, creía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas bien claras, y empezaría con ella, y de una vez.

-Ami, tu no eres mi novia.

-¿De que hablas Ranma?, nunca terminamos nuestra relación y me lo has confirmado muchas veces.

-Olvídate de eso Ami, solo te pedí que fueras mi novia porque aposte con unos chicos un plato de arroz a que si era capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ami un poco afectada por la noticia.

-Ami, tú y yo no somos nada, podríamos intentar ser amigos, pero eso es todo.

Se paro y camino rumbo al dojo.

Debía de aclarar las cosas con Akane.

**Continuará…**

**Lo siento, cada vez me tardo mas en actualizar, es que la imaginación falla, el cerebro se seca y las tareas se juntan, todo eso se vuelve una mala combinación a la hora de querer sentarme a escribir, pero por fin pude terminar el capitulo.**

**Espero tener el siguiente un poquitín antes.**

**Agradezco a los que leen y espero la historia siga cumpliendo sus expectativas.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**97pupi: **me gusta que te guste Sandy, por cierto, que buena imaginación la tuya!

**Dickory5: **que sufra Ranma, espero y te guste su sufrimiento, como vez cumplí con Ranma golpeando a Ryoga, pero como él es el inocente preferí que el golpeara mas a Ranma, espero y te guste el cap. Saludines y besos.

**Nabiki-san: **Créeme que cuando yo escribí eso también me quería golpear, pero el fin justifica los medios, ya veras que todo toma su curso. Saludos

**Darkedge: **Me agrada demasiado saber que un orgulloso otaku esta leyendo mi historia, que bueno que te esté gustando y espero que puedas leer este capítulo. Estaba tentada con ponerlo a llorar, pero si, definitivamente el muchacho es muy orgulloso, seria muy poco probable, pero espero y te haya gustado mi idea. Muchísimas gracias por leer. :D

**a-ranmayakane-zk****: **Me alegra saber que te guste el beso de Ryoga y Akane, lo puse en un momento de inspiración. Ah, yo creo que si te sacas el diez redondito! Felicidades, eres una otaku hecha y derecha. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero y te guste este capitulo. Saludines.

**Sakusa: **Creo que me arriesgue un poco con lo del beso, pero al saber que también te agrado la idea me pone un mas tranquilita, espero y te haya gustado la continuación, le eche todo mi cerebro para que saliera lo mejor posible. Gracias por leer, saludines y besos.

**Isabel20: **Créeme que a mi también me sorprendió mucho el beso, jamás creí a Akane tan atrevida, pronto vendrán as escenitas de celos (me encantan) Gracias por leer. Saludines.

**Meli-chan03: **A mi me encanta que te encante. No te preocupes, ya veré que pasa pero a Ryoga no lo dejare mal parado (también lo amo :D) y no me gustaría que se fuera sufriendo, el pobrecito no tiene la culpa. Gracias por seguir leyendo. :D

**luniitaturksa****: **Lo siento, creo que si me tarde, pero espero te haya gustado la conti. Ya le puse un estate quieta a Ami, pero ya veré después si la aplaco o la hago más odiosa de lo que ya es. Ten por seguro algo, apenas entienda la trama general del anime en el que se basa tu fic, me aventare a leerlo, tengo que conocer a la novia odiosa que creaste. Saludines.

**Pame-chan: **No eres mala, simplemente llevas el espíritu justiciero como yo jajaja. Tienes absolutamente toda la razón, si ya se besuquearon a Ranma (hasta un hombre lo hizo) ¿porque Akane no? Ya era su turno, Gracias por leer, espero y te haya gustado la conti.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, si pueden dejen alguno con para saber si les sigue gustando la historia.

Muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Itzel de Saotome**


	13. Identidad descubierta

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

(¿POR QUÉ LO HICE?)

Por más veces que Akane intentara aclarar su duda no podría.

Lo que acababa de hacer era tonto, ridículo y sumamente estúpido.

Todo empezó como una salida con un amigo, después, se convirtió en la manera de celar a su prometido, después en una forma de comprobar si él podría o tal vez, con un poco de suerte, interesare en ella y culmino en esto.

Un absoluto desastre.

Beso a Ryoga.

¡Por Kami, beso a Ryoga!

Eso nadie lo veía venir, ni siquiera ella.

Algo andaba mal en su cabeza, eso era definitivo, pero, ¿Cómo aclarar las cosas?

Seguramente Ryoga pensaría que era como Shampoo, y se abalanzaba ante cualquier ejemplar masculino que tenia enfrente.

Ella no era así, y sin embargo, beso a su mejor amigo.

No se lo podría perdonar.

Tendría que ir con Ryoga, explicarle que todo fue un arrebato, y, esperando que la generosidad característica de Ryoga lograra conseguir el milagro de que el la perdonara.

Estaba bien, Ryoga era un chico dulce y muy bueno, podría contar con el.

El problema era Ranma.

Ranma…

¿Qué pensaría el de ella?

¿Qué era como una mas de su lista de prometidas.

También tendría que hablar con el, decirle que… ese era el problema, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que decirle.

Le dio veinte vueltas al asunto, y no encontraba una respuesta lógica.

¿Qué le diría?

Propuesta número uno:

-Ranma, quería ver si te ponías celoso, y como la que resulto ponerse celosa fui yo, bese a Ryoga, aunque creo que se me paso la mano.

¡Ja! No se lo diría ni en años.

Si de por si, el muy inepto ya tenia el ego del tamaño de Japón, con eso, se volvería diez veces peor.

Aunque, ahora que lo analizaba, realmente se veía muy mal, pobre Ryoga, lo utilizo de la peor de las formas.

Pero bueno, tenía que seguir pensando.

Propuesta numero dos:

Ranma bese a Ryoga porque no tenia opción y…

Ah, eso sonaba patético, y es mas, si lo analizaba con calma, tal vez estaba tomándose las cosas muy deprisa.

Lo mas seguro su prometido no tenia ningún inconveniente y seguía en su cita con Ami.

¡NO SE ATREVERIA!

Su aura de batalla aumento drásticamente, tanto que se podía llegar a sentir a una distancia considerable, por lo cual Nabiki dudo en entrar a su cuarto.

Pero, ah, que más daba, tenia en esa cámara de video un contenido increíble, por el cual su hermana, si sabia lo que le convenía, pagaría muy bien por tenerlo.

Toco la puerta tres veces y después paso.

-Akane, hermanita, te tengo una oferta que no creo podrás rechazar.

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?- pregunto Akane, visiblemente molesta y aturdida a la vez.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo recientemente?

A Akane un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al recordar la acción reciente, pero prefirió fingir no saber de que hablaba.

-Nada importante.

-¿En verdad? Bueno eso no importa, acompañame que quiero mostrarte un video.

-¿Un video?- pregunto asustada Akane, eso no sonaba muy agradable que digamos}

Nabiki se empezó a reír, tendría que tener lista la cámara para capturar el momento exacto de cuando su hermana viera el video.

-Si, un video, y si sabes lo que te conviene mejor me acompañas.

-E-esta bien.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la televisión y Nabiki conecto felizmente su cámara de video.

Akane veía nerviosa las acciones de su hermana, se veía muy sospechosa y con lo que acababa de hacer, era definitivo que Nabiki tenia que saberlo, después de todo, ella se entera siempre de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Empezó la cinta a correr.

Se ven desde que están en el bote y se van a las bancas de a hablar, uno frente al otro, y como empiezan a gritarse de cosas.

Akane estaba mas roja que una manzana madura, era sumamente vergonzoso ver todas las tonterías que hacia, todas las cosas que gritaba y sus acercamientos ridículos a Ryoga, aunque estaba claro que Ranma tampoco era un maestro en el campo de la seducción, así que al menos ella no era la una que se veía inexperta en ese ámbito.

Conforme avanzaba la cinta se avergonzaba mas y mas, y no era solo el hecho de recordar los sucesos, también lo era saber que Nabiki la veía a cada rato, con esa clara expresión de burla en su rostro.

Eso dolía.

El punto clímax del video llego, cuando se ve que ella susurra algo a Ryoga y lo besa.

-Vaya vaya hermanita, quien diría que se te fuera tu característica pudor e hicieras algo así- dijo mientras ponía pausa a el video.

-Basta Nabiki, ya sé que eche todo a perder, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

-Es que, ¡wow! Quien lo diría, lo esperaría de todos, bueno, tal vez de Kazumi tampoco, pero, lo veo y no me lo creo, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…

-YA LO SE- grito Akane visiblemente enojada- ya sé que fui muy tonta, es solo que ni siquiera se porque lo hice.

-Si, eso se nota-comento Nabiki mientras aparecía su clásica sonrisa burlona.

-Pero no has visto lo que sigue, y es la mejor parte, bueno, la del beso también, oh, es que las dos son tan buenas que no se por cual irme…

-Ay, mejor cállate, no sé que hayas grabado, pero después de eso yo me fui de ese parque, no me interesa lo que pudo suceder después…. – dijo pensando en que tal vez Ranma siguió como si nada su cita o Ryoga se puso a decir que jamás la había creído de esa manera.

-Yo creo que si, bueno, te dejaré verla así que mejor pon atención.

Nabiki reanudo la grabación, y empezó todo.

La pelea de Ryoga y Ranma y todo lo que decían, aunque para su desgracia, Nabiki termino la grabación después de que Ukyo interfirió en la batalla dejando solos a Ranma y Ami, solo que no grabo la platica entre ellos.

-Y… ¿como ves el asunto hermanita?- dijo la mediana Tendo mientras se veía las uñas.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué Ranma se puso tan enojado? Cualquiera diría que se puso celoso.

A Nabiki solo le broto una gota de tamaño inmenso de sudor por la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su hermana.

-¿A que te refieres con que cualquiera supondría que se puso celoso?

-Es que no entiendo su reacción, porque se puso a pegarle a Ryoga, no tenia motivos.

-¿No tenia motivos? Y tú crees que verlo besando a su prometida enfrente de él no era un motivo.

-Pues cualquiera diría que si, pero Nabiki, es Ranma.

-Y eso…

-Bueno, su reacción es muy parecido a los celos y…

-Akane, es que son celos, y creo que también mucha furia y frustración.

-Ranma frustrado porque bese a Ryoga, ¡ja! No es posible, que no lo sabes por las veinte mil veces que me lo ha dicho, el jamás sentiría celos por alguien como yo.

-Ay Akane, como quieras creerlo entonces, después de todo dicen que la ignorancia es la base de la felicidad- dijo mientras extendía la mano.

-¿Qué?- dijo Akane algo desconcertada.

-Pues págame.

-Pagarte, y ¿Por qué?

-Por el video, creí que para ti seria importante no divulgar la información de este pequeño inconveniente, no te gustaría que todo Furinkan lo viera, ¿o si?

-No te atreverías…

-Akane, cuando dices eso me ofendes, parece que no fuera tu hermana porque no me conoces.

-Demonios, tienes razón, si que serias capaz. ¿Cuanto?

-Pues creo que me conformaría con unos diez mil yens.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Akane completamente enojada, ni siquiera cuando le quería vender a Ranma para que fuera nuevamente su prometido le cobro tanto.

-Que es lo que querías, el silencio es muy caro.

-Esto es un robo – dijo mientras le entregaba enojada la cantidad que pedía su hermana.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo hermanita, y espero que no tengas muchos problemas con una masa de músculos con trenza.

-¿Realmente crees que tenga problemas con el?

-No lo se, como tu dijiste, es Ranma, y mi pequeño cuñado a veces es tan predecible y otras veces no. Yo que se, podría reaccionar de tantas formas- dijo la muchacha mientras le tendía el disco en el que estaba grabada la tontería mas grande que cometió en su vida.

Akane se quedo sola y puso nuevamente el video en marcha, repitiendo siempre la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga después de que ella se fuera.

Mientras la veía, intentaba imaginar cual era la razón de el muchacho de empezar la pelea, Nabiki tenia razón, eran celos, pero como siempre, ella dudaba, aun no estaba muy segura de lo que el sentía por ella, y lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones. El bichito de la inseguridad nuevamente la picó.

En esos momentos un colérico Ranma entro.

Eso había sido la gota que colmo el vaso.

Pero como podía ser tan estúpido.

Él amaba a Akane, y nunca podía decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, solo hería sus sentimientos diciendo tantas mentiras que ni el mismo sabía como podían salir de su boca.

Y por eso la estaba perdiendo.

Siempre supo que al final el terminaría con ella, casándose y cuidando el dojo, pero después de esta tarde, aaaaaa, su seguridad empezó a flaquear.

Su furia se desvaneció al imaginar que tal vez por tantas tonterías que él hubiera cometido la alejarían de su lado.

En el momento en que la vio besando a Ryoga se perdió. Oh, era cierto, por eso estaba enojado.

Nuevamente recordó la imagen y ¡listo! Su enojo regreso a él.

Admitía que era un bruto sin sentido, pero lo que hizo Akane, era el colmo, el jamás haría algo como eso.

Jamás había besado a alguien mas, lo besaban ellas a él, eso era diferente.

Y ahora ella llegaba y besaba a su mejor amigo/enemigo en su cara.

Pero si que lo escucharía.

Con Ranma no se jugaba de esa manera, si hubiera sido otra persona mas, su ego hubiera salido lastimado, y eso ya era muy feo.

Pero la persona que hizo eso fue Akane, no solo su ego, también sus sentimientos salieron dañados.

Y de repente la vio, sentadita y poniendo su atención a la televisión, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

No aguanto mas y se puso a hablar del a manera más fría y hostil que se le ocurrió.

-Miren quien está aquí, pero ¿Qué no deberías estar con Ryoga?

Akane no lo había escuchado llegar, pero al oírlo hablar se respondió la pregunta que se estuvo haciendo unas veinte veces, ¿Cómo se encontraría Ranma?

La respuesta era muy, muy, pero muy molesto.

Se volteó y le sostuvo la mirada y se preocupo al ver tanta furia en sus ojos.

-Ranma yo…

-No es necesario que me digas nada Akane, ya lo se, lo mas seguro eres novia de Ryoga y quieres romper el compromiso, por mi no hay problema, me quitas de mi futuro un gran estorbo.

Ok, eso no era lo que tenia pensado decirle Ranma, pero estaba muy molesto, no dejaba que su razón hablara por el, si no sus impulsos.

-Es obvio que tú no sabes apreciar lo bueno, y pues supongo que es lo mejor, no creo que estés a mi altura, aunque para Ryoga creo que serás más que suficiente.

Definitivamente Ranma se quería callar, sabia que el tiro le saldría por la culata si no paraba ya, pero realmente se sentía frustrado, y como siempre, era la mejor manera de liberar tanta furia.

(Pero que…) pensó Akane empezando a enojarse.

Al parecer la respuesta de la pregunta que se hizo muchas veces antes de que su prometido llegara era errónea.

La respuesta no podría ser muy muy molesto.

La verdadera era: como un verdadero idiota.

-Estas diciendo entonces que yo no soy suficiente para ti-dijo la chica mientras una vena empezaba a marcarse en su sien.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo ¿no?

Akane respiro profundo e hizo todo lo posible para no abofetearlo.

-Si, es mas que claro que una cosa tan despreciable como yo no podría estar a la altura de un "gran" artista marcial como tu- mencionando la palabra gran con la mayor ironía que era posible.

-Sabes Akane, me parece muy bueno que sepas todo eso, no me gustaría desgastarme intentando explicártelo.

-Si, bueno, mejor ire a buscar a Ryoga, ya sabes, las poca cosa tienden a juntarse, tal vez dentro de poco sea mi novio, después de todo, ya hasta nos besamos, aparte es un gran muchacho que siempre tiene consideraciones conmigo, y jamás me oculta nada.

Ranma se enojo, eso fue un verdadero golpe bajo, no era tan necesario que ella pusiera esas horribles imágenes en su cabeza, y mucho menos la idea de verlos juntos.

(¿Qué dijo Akane? ¿Qué el jamás le ocultaba nada?)

Ranma sonrió, de repente se le había ocurrido una idea.

-A si que tu príncipe azul es muy honesto contigo verdad, pues vamos a comprobarlo.

Y diciendo esto, la cargo y la llevo en sus brazos mientras brincaba de un tejado a otro, buscando al chico que se convertía en cerdo, ignorando los constantes gritos de Akane exigiéndole que la bajara.

Vio al muchacho, como siempre, perdido, y entonces de un salto llego hasta el y bajo a Akane.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?

-Oh, nada realimente, es solo que Akane me dijo que eras muy honesto con ella y que jamás le ocultabas nada, así que decidí venir a preguntarte algo.

Akane muy indignada se paro y escucho lo que le decía Rama a Ryoga, parecía que le recriminaba algo.

-¿No tienes nada importante que le ocultes a Akane, P-chan?

Ryoga trago duro y Ranma empezó a reírse más abiertamente.

-¿Entonces, nada que le ocultes a Akane?

Akane se acercó a Ryoga, aun muy apenada, era el momento adecuado para pedirle disculpas, enfrente de Ranma para que el viera que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho, se acercó aun mas a su amigo y recargo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra, un chorro de agua helada empapó a los tres muchachos.

**Continuará…**

**Siiiii, por fin lo logré, termine el capitulo.**

**Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, mi computadora murió hace mucho tiempo, y para mi desgracia, se llevo con ella varios trabajos de escuela y los capítulos que estaba adelantando, y como estamos de vacaciones, me es muy difícil ir a cafés internes para terminar la historia, pero, wow, lo logre, y espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me hacen el día mas chulo de lo que debería ser al saber que se toman su tiempo para poner lo que piensan de mi historia, y realmente se los agradezco muchsisisisisimo, espero recibir en este capitulo.**

**Bueno, los quiere y los ama una otaku más de este mundo, con cariño:**

**ITZEL DE SAOTOME.**

**P.D: ya faltan muy pocos capítulos para el final, unos dos aprox.**


	14. Disculpas

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Definitivamente eso no era parte de su plan.

Jamás se planteo realmente descubrir a Ryoga frente Akane.

Solo quería ponerlo nervioso y ver que era lo que hacia su mejor amigo/enemigo una vez que se pusiera a recriminarle lo de P-chan enfrente de su prometida.

Sabía que esta vez Ryoga no podría ponerse a la defensiva, tenia como excusa el beso para decirle lo que quisiera y el otro no pudiera hacer nada.

Pero nuevamente, la viejita que acostumbraba a arrojar agua a la calle se entrometió en sus planes.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no lo vio venir.

La vio.

Su expresión lo decía todo.

Los grandes ojos que adornaban su cara.

La expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Su cara perpleja que fue transformándose en una cara llena de coraje.

Y también vio al pobrecillo de su amigo.

Su expresión de terror y desolación profundo.

Como temblaba y unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus pequeños ojitos de cerdito.

Akane lo tomó con más fuerza entre sus manos y molesta exclamo.

-Ranma, me podrías explicar que demonios sucede- lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos- porque demonios estaba sujetando a Ryoga hace unos momentos y ahora tengo a P-chan.

-Akane, yo…-empezó a decir el muchacho completamente aterrado, nunca se imagino que eso podría suceder, así que no tenia ni idea de como reaccionar.

-Ya veo, tengo que descubrirlo yo misma ¿verdad?-dijo, mientras tomaba impulso y brinco hacia un tejado.

Ranma la miro completamente aturdido, ¿desde cuando Akane podía brincar a los tejados como si nada?

O había mejorado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta o estaba tan enojada que era capaz de hacer lo inimaginable.

Por su bien, esperaba que fuera lo primero, aunque analizándolo, tampoco le serviría de mucho.

Bueno, como conclusión solo logro atinar que terminaría sufriendo ese día.

Sin pensarlo más, salió brincando a su encuentro.

No sabia que era lo que tenia planeado hacer Akane, pero seria mejor estar presente.

Llego al dojo la chica visiblemente molesta, pidiéndole agua caliente a su hermana mayor, la cual, aunque pudo ver su expresión sumamente molesta, aun así le contesto con una sincera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto el cerdito se movía intentando escapar a toda costa.

Él ya estaba seguro que Akane sabia la verdad, seria sumamente tonta si no se había dado cuenta en el momento que el agua fría entro en contacto con ellos, pero no quería ver su expresión de odio una vez lo hubiera mojado.

Akane acorralo a un inquieto y asustado Ryoga en un rincón de su habitación, y tomando una tetera de agua hirviendo apunto hacia su cerdito diciendo:

-es hora de comprobar las cosas, Ryoga.

Y sin más, vacío el contenido caliente sobre el puerquito, que al entrar en contacto con el líquido, recupero su forma humana.

Eso fue demasiado para Akane, no quería verlo, sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero aun así era muy duro, comprobar que tanto tiempo se burlaron de ti, mientras tu lo ignorabas.

Pero, la forma de Ryoga se mostro tan rápido ante ella, que ni tiempo de poder voltearse le dio.

Akane soltó la tetera asustada.

Todo fue una mentira.

Le vieron la cara.

Pero esa sería por última vez.

Quería golpear a Ranma, el tenia que saberlo, y aun así no le dijo nada.

Si lo tuviera enfrente lo mandaría a volar con una patada que lo dejara viendo estrellas.

Pero, por el otro lado, con quien mas estaba molesta era con Ryoga.

Ella confiaba mucho en el, le tenia un especial cariño y siempre supo que podía contar con el.

Que equivocada estaba.

Solamente era otra persona más que se aprovechaba de su torpeza.

El muchacho completamente desnudo se tapo con una almohada que estaba en el piso las partes más importantes del cuerpo masculino, excesivamente rojo y con la convicción de que todo lo que amaba se alejaría de él.

Akane lo odiaba.

No tenia duda de ello.

Una vez que se tapo, Ryoga se uso de pie e intento acercarse a Akane, decirle cualquier cosa, suplicarle que lo perdonara o algo por el estilo.

Pero solo tenía un problema.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría hacer.

-A…Akane

La muchacha al oír la voz de su amigo, se giro bruscamente y se acercó a la puerta.

No quería tenerlo cerca, o estaba seguro que lo medio mataría a golpes.

En esos momentos se creía capaz de escupir fuego por la boca.

Mientras tanto, Ranma corría desesperado hacia el dojo Tendo, tendría que darse prisa o las cosas irían mal para Ryoga.

(Aunque se lo merece) pensó Ranma, aunque seguía muy preocupado.

De repente, una voz calló de golpe todos sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

-Ran-chan, iuju, por aquí.

Solo eso le faltaba, una prometida más que… un momento… era Ukyo, y de entre todas las demás que se hacían llamar sus novias y prometidas, ella era la más cuerda y siempre lo ayudaba.

Tal vez su presencia le caería mejor de lo que el creía.

-U-chan, que bueno que te encuentro.

-Ay Ranma, yo opino lo mismo, ¿quieres comer? Acabo de traer una nueva receta que…

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso U-chan, solo sígueme por favor- dijo completamente serio.

-Claro- dijo igualmente al ver la forma en que se tomaba las cosas su lindo prometido, así que se hecho a correr tras Ranma.

-Akane, p…p…por favo…r – decía Ryoga cada vez mas espantado, ella siempre que él se acercaba se alejaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían.

-Aléjate de mi Ryoga- dijo la chica con el rostro agachado, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Lárgate si no quieres que te mate a golpes, vete y no me des una razón para hacerte lo que me imagino.

-A…Akane por favor, escúchame.

Akane se volteo rápidamente y le estampo la mano en el rostro, volteándoselo por la fuerza que llevaba el golpe incluido.

-Eres un idiota- le grito, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Ryoga se preocupo, al parecer Akane no se vendría con pequeñeces, y el, no podría hacer otra cosa mas que recibir los golpes, ni siquiera intentaría esquivarlos, ya que el sabia que se merecía cada cosa que le hiciera la chica que tanto amaba y que se encontraba tan enojada.

-¿Cómo pudiste estar conmigo como P-chan?, yo te contaba todo lo que me pasaba- un puñetazo mas en la otra mejilla- te tenia absoluta confianza- una patada al rostro- ¿y como podías verme a la cara después de aprovecharte de mi de esa forma?

Los gritos llegaban al piso inferior de la casa Tendo, espantando cada vez más a Kazumi.

Pero, ¿ella que podría hacer?

Solo era una ama de casa común y corriente, ¿Qué hacer para detener lo que estaba pasando?

Su papa y su tío no se encontraban en su casa, Nabiki y tía Nodoka habían ido de compras y Ranma tampoco…

Le tocaron el hombro sorpresivamente y brinco asustada.

-Kazumi, ¿Dónde esta Akane?

Que alivio, ya se encontraba Ranma y en compañía de Ukyo.

-ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA- se escuchó un grito proveniente del segundo piso de la casa.

-Ay Ranma, mi hermana…

-Ya la escuche Kazumi, no te preocupes.

Y sin decir mas el chico subió las escaleras como una bala, con la cocinera de okonomiyakis siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Al llegar a la puerta con el patito que decía "Akane", entro rápidamente al cuarto en donde se desarrollaba la contienda.

Tal y como se lo esperaba las cosas no se veían nada bien.

Ryoga tenia la cara completamente abollada y lacerada de todos los golpes que le dio la muchacha, mientras se veían sus claros intentos de hablar para pedirle perdón.

Y Akane estaba irreconocible, jamás la había visto tan molesta, parecía que con una sola mirada era capaz de matar a alguien.

Ukyo al ver al muchacho tan lastimado corrió hacia él, mientras Ranma agarraba a Akane y le sujeto los brazos por la espalda para controlarla un poco.

-Tranquilízate Akane, que no ves que lo estas lastimando- grito Ukyo.

Era mas que evidente lo que sucedió, lo mas seguro ella se entero de la verdad de Ryoga.

Sin embargo, Akane no pareció escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Ukyo, ya que en lo único que pensaba era darle su merecido al abusivo de Ryoga.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO RYOGA? Yo confié en ti.

Y con cada palabra que pronunciaba Akane, el corazón de Ryoga se encogía cada vez mas.

Ranma seguía sujetándola lo mejor que podía, pero el no quererle hacer daño no le facilitaba las cosas, ya que ella luchaba para separarse cada vez con mas fuerza.

-Akane, contrólate y escúchalo- dijo Ranma con todo el autoritarismo que pudo, pero ni eso funciono.

La chica se logro soltar, y Ukyo en su afán de protegerlo lo abrazo, provocando un bochorno y un bonito color rojo adornando el rostro de Ryoga, y es que, pese a la delicadez de la situación, no podía ignorar que le afectara su desnudez y la cercanía de Ukyo.

Pero, para la mala suerte de Akane, Ranma fue más rápido y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

-Akane, ya basta.

-Ryoga, todo este tiempo me usaste…

Al darse cuenta que esas palabras salían de su boca, se callo rápidamente.

¿Cómo podía quejarse de Ryoga por haberla usado?

Entonces, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo ella con el las ultimas semanas?

Porque de algo estaba segura, los abrazos y el beso que le dio a Ryoga no fueron porque estuviera enamorada de el.

Su verdadero motivo fue para celar a Ranma… ella utilizo a Ryoga.

Tan pronto termino su pequeña reflexión destenso sus músculos y suprimió toda la fuerza que llevaba cargando en ellos.

Ranma al ver el cambio radical en Akane, la soltó.

Ella aprovecho su nueva libertad para acercarse a Ryoga, y como resultado, el chico obtuvo un nuevo abrazo más fuerte por parte de la cocinera, y como consecuencia, un nuevo sonrojo.

Akane se inclino a la altura del rostro de Ryoga y pronuncio en un susurro.

-Ryoga, por favor perdóname- mientras una silenciosa lagrima corría por su mejilla

Y dicho esto, se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Nadie se esperaba eso.

Al empezar a girar el pomo de la puerta, Ranma la retuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca.

-Akane, ¿ya te sientes…

-Contigo no quiero hablar de nuevo Saotome, déjame tranquila.

Akane se retiro de la habitación y Ukyo ayudo a ponerse de pie a Ryoga, mientras mencionaba algo sobre llevarlo a su casa para cuidar un poco de él.

**Continuará…**

**Lo se, golpéenme porque me lo merezco, dije que intentaría actualizar lo mas rápido posible y no lo logre, aunque créanme que le eche todas las ganas para que saliera rápido.**

**Aparte creo que no me quedo muy bien este capitulo, por mas que lo cambie (lo repeti unas cuatro veces hasta que quede satisfecha) aunque claro, lo importante es que ustedes queden satisfechos con lo que leen, asi que si no les esta agradando algo o tiene una dudilla, pónganmelo en un review y ya veré que puedo hacer o modificar para que les guste mas la historia. Ypor cierto, hablando de reviews, es mi turno de contestar los suyos.**

**Dickory5: **Lo siento, me tarde y creo que fue bastante tiempo, pero al menos espero y si te haya gustado el capitulo, y si algo no te parece, me avisas, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**Jorgelina: **Creo que ya puse a sufrir a Ryoga demasiado (y eso que lo amo con las fuerzas de mi corazón) pero te prometo que a partir de ahora ya lo dejare reposar, y lo siento por tardar tanto, siempre intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero, ahora yo soy la víctima de las circunstancias.

**97pupi:** En algo estamos de acuerdo, Ranma es el amor de nuestras vidas, pero aveces es tan… aaaa frustrante el muchacho, y pobresín Ryoga, ahora le toco las de perder, pero lo compensare. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

**Tym109: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y creo que el final vendrá entre unos 2 capitulos más, prmeto que le echare todas mis ganas y toda mi imaginación para que te agrade, ¡gracias por leer!

**DULCECITO311: **De algo puedes estar completamente segura, me puedo tardar, (y mucho como es la ocasión) pero te prometo que jamás dejaré la historia inconclusa, me gusta terminar lo que hago, y por suerte logre recuperar unas cuantas cosas, es frustrante ¿verdad?, pero bueno, espero y si te haya dejado satisfecha el capítulo, y si no, me avisas para no echarla a perder en el siguiente. ¡Gracias por el comentario, me ponen muy contenta!

**BUBU30: **Pues si, Ranma la pone difícil siendo tan tontito, pero, ay, así uno lo ama ¿o no? Jajaja, espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y por cierto, era obvio que te tendría que llegar esa alerta. :D

**Nabiki-san: **Ay que horror, con checar tu comentario me doy cuenta de lo mucho que tarde en volver a actualizar, seguía de vacaciones la última vez que lo hice y ahora ya me harte nuevamente de la escuela, ¡que horror! Pero ni hablar, tienes toda la razón, bueno, todos los que me comentan me dicen lo mismo, me ensañe con Ryoga, y el es un amor, pero no te preocupes, ya vere una manera de hacer compensarlo, ¡se lo merece!

**Isabel20: **que bueno que gusto el capitulo anterior, espero y este también te guste, ¡gracias por tomarte un tiempo para seguir leyendo la historia! Sayonara

**Veruto kaname: **ay, ese Ranma echa a perder tantas veces las cosas, pero, pues creo que lo lleva en su naturaleza bruta, jajaja, me encanta tener nuevas lectoras y mas al saber que les gusta la historia, espero y este capitulo si te parezca bueno, gracias por esperar la continuación!.

**Ranmaxakanelove: **creo que la reacción que le puse a Akane fue un poco… mmm.. como decirlo… sangrienta. Si, esa es la palabra, pero aun con tantos golpes al pobre de Ryoga espero y si te haya parecido buena la continuación. Gracias por comentar.

**LINAKANE: **Creeme cuando te digo que para mi el hecho de que las historias de Ranma y Akane, incluyendo la mia por suerte, sean un pequeño escape a los problemas que tienes me super halaga, y se que me merezco que me golpees con la chancla mojada, pero de verdad, gracias por hacerlo y espero que si esperes a que pueda subir los próximos capítulos, ya que no se cuando pore hacerlo, pero, ten por seguro, jamas dejare una historia inconclusa. Y no es para nada inmaduro, yo creo que todas las personas tenemos nuestros propios escapes de la realidad, y como te dije, que mi historia sea una de los tuyos me deja muy contenta.

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, esperen la conti por que aun no se cuando pueda subirla, pero les juro lo hare lo mas rápido posible, gracias por leer hasta aquí y por tomarse un tiempo en leerla, y todavía mas si se tardan otro rato en dejarme un review que me hace el dia mas feliz! **

**Gracias y hasta elproximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara y muchos besos de parte de:**

**Itzel de Saotome**


	15. Confesiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Llevaba varios minutos intentando encontrarla.

Se encontraba algo angustiado y preocupado.

Bueno, estaba literalmente nervioso.

Ironías de la vida.

Su plan era hacerle la vida pesada a Ryoga y al final a quien le fue mal fue a él.

Aunque, tampoco se podía decir que a Ryoga la había pasado bien.

Debía admitirlo, el pobre muchacho fue el que pago los platos rotos de todos, Akane se entero del secretillo de Ryoga y le hizo pagar con creces haberle escondido la verdad tanto tiempo.

Pero, antes ella lo había besado, y llevaban varias citas juntos, así que podría decirse que estaban en paz.

(Estará estos días con Ukyo, espero que aprovechen los dos y saquen algo bueno de ello) pensó Ranma mientras caminaba por los alrededores del dojo buscando a su desaparecida prometida.

Cansado de ello, se dispuso a regresar a casa para pedir algo de ayuda, como aquella vez cuando Akane se fue de la casa por estar enojada con el y toda la familia ayudo a encontrarla, aunque resulto que ella todo el tiempo estuvo en el tejado…

(El tejado) pensó Ranma, convencido de que se encontraría ahí, o al menos con la esperanza de que así fuera.

Con un ágil brinco subió al techo de una casa y fue brincando hasta que llego al de la suya.

Y tal y como sospecho, la vio, acostada en el tejado, viendo a la estrellas y ciertamente, muy tranquila.

Trago pesado.

Ese estado de aparente tranquilidad no significaba nada bueno, porque al tratarse de Akane cuando se encontraba así, era peor, porque no podía prevenir el momento en que la bomba estallaría.

(Vamos Ranma, debes tener valor, te comportas como una niña asustada)

Y al lastimarse el mismo su ego, puso manos en la obra y se aproximó a ella.

-A…a…Akane- la llamo visiblemente nervioso.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte Saotome.

Lo había llamado por su apellido, un claro indicio de que las cosas estaban mal, pero tomo nuevamente valor y hablo.

-Akane, solo quería decirte que…

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

-¿Qué?

-Desde cuando sabias que Ryoga era P-chan?

-Pues…

-Y quiero la verdad Saotome, te conozco y se cuando me mientes y cuando no.

-Desde que llego por primera vez a Nerima.

Akane respiro profundo.

-Así que desde el principio lo sabias.

-Pues… algo así.

-y, ¿nunca pensaste en decírmelo? Sabes lo estúpida que me siento ahora, porque me imagino que tu no eres el único que lo sabia, o ¿me equivoco?

-No, la mayoría lo sabe.

-La mayoría ¿Quiénes?

-Pues lo sabe Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Kuno, y creo que también lo saben nuestros padres.

(Hasta mi papa lo sabe, Dios, tendré que ir a ajustar cuentas con el también después) pensó Akane mientras tenia la sensación de querer arrancarse los cabellos.

-Entonces tus prometidas lo sabían, otra buena razón para que se burlaran de mí.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el chico, cada vez entendía menos.

-Desde siempre tus "prometidas" se han creído superiores a mí, siempre me lo han recalcado en la cara, cosa que por cierto tú también haces, pero creo que una buena razón para que lo hagan es porque me creen una tonta a la que se puede engañar fácilmente. Supongo que todo este tiempo se han burlado de mí a mis espaldas.

-Akane, me parece que estás exagerando.

Tal vez era cierto y se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica, pero la ocasión era perfecta para ello.

Ahora no podía evitar recordar todas las ocasiones en que las vio reírse y no podía evitar imaginar que esas risas iban dirigidas especialmente para ella.

-¡¿Exagerando dices? Me gustaría saber como reaccionarias tu cuando te enteraras de que durante tanto tiempo se han burlado de ti, ya me gustaría verte en mi lugar Saotome- dijo la muchacha mientras las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-¡Te lo intente decir de mil formas!- grito Ranma, pero al ver como las lagrimas de Akane empezaban a correr libres por su mejillas se calmó y suavizó drásticamente su tono de voz- te lo intenté decir de mil formas Akane pero siempre me ignoraste.

-¿En serio? Porque no me dices algunas porque sinceramente no recuerdo ninguna.

Ranma se quiso arrancar los cabellos en ese instante.

Como la quería, pero cuando se ponía en su estado de cabezota le daba ganas de zarandearla hasta que entrara en razón.

-¿Cómo que cuales? Siempre que el abusivo se quería ir a dormir contigo yo me oponía y me ponía a luchar con el, ¿y tu que hacías? Lo defendías y me golpeabas por molestarlo.

-Pues si pero…

-Y siempre que Ryoga se te acercaba y me enojaba le decía P-chan, y tú solamente ignorabas lo que decía.

Akane pareció pensarlo un momento. Era verdad lo que decía su prometido, siempre se enojaba cada vez que P-chan (Ryoga) pensó corrigiéndose algo molesta, se acercaba a ella, Ranma siempre se enojaba y era verdad también que siempre andaba molestando a Ryoga llamándolo P-chan.

-Lo se, pero…- empezó a decir, pero un Ranma cada vez mas exaltado la interrumpió.

-¿Qué otra prueba mas querías Akane para descubrir la verdad?

-¡Que me dijeras la verdad! – grito finalmente exasperada.

-¿Por qué demonios te la pasaste dándome indirectas si podías decirme todo? ¿Con que finalidad lo hacías Ranma?

-Bueno pues…- se quedo callado unos momentos.

-Vas a hablar de una buena vez por todas ¿o que?

-Es que, yo soy culpable de la maldición de Ryoga.

-¿Qué?

-Que por mi culpa Ryoga se convierte en P-chan.

-A ver, tu tiraste a tu papa a la poza del panda ahogado, así que podría decirse que por tu culpa se convierte en panda, por tu culpa también Shampoo se convierte en gata, ya que según ella como no pudo matarte como lo dictaban sus leyes tuvo que enfrentarse a su abuela y por eso quedo maldita, Mousse por entrenar para poder vencerte se convierte en pato, hecho por el que te culpa, el mago rana mientras adiestraba a sus ranitas en Jusenkyo cayo a una poza encantada porque tu lo tiraste, y ahora me vienes a decir que ¿Ryoga también esta maldito por ti?

-Pues si, algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo que algo por el estilo?

-Veras, como según Ryoga yo falte a nuestro encuentro en el que lo estuve esperando en el terreno baldío cerca de su casa, decidió ir tras de mi para tener el encuentro, así el llego a Jusenkyo, pero en esos instantes yo estaba persiguiendo a mi papá y al pasar junto a Ryoga accidentalmente lo tire a las pozas y cayo a la del cerdo ahogado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Akane perpleja, esas ya eran muchas coincidencias.

-Y eso no es todo, mi papá lo saco de las pozas y lo llevo a la choza del guía de Jusenkyo para que se lo comieran, pero por fortuna, lo echaron antes en agua hirviendo.

-Aun así debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Akane ya te dije que no podía hacerlo.

-Lo debiste haber hecho desde el principio, todo esto era algo pequeño Ranma, lo convertiste en algo enorme.

-Akane, por favor, entiéndelo y comprende porque no te lo dije.

-¿Sabes cuantos secretos míos le conté? ¿Cuántas cosas le dije pensando que solo era mi mascota la que me escuchaba? Oh no- exclamo como dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Cuántas veces me cambie enfrente de el?

Ranma apretó los puños.

Si, se imaginaba cuantas veces su prometida se cambio enfrente de Ryoga, y eso solamente lo hacia enojarse mas.

(Tranquilízate Ranma, Akane ya le dio su merecido, no hay necesidad de que tu vayas y le des más) pensó con la intensión de calmar un poco sus ánimos y ganas de ir a golpear a el muchacho que ya la había pasado lo suficientemente mal en un día como para que culminara con una nueva paliza.

-Akane, mejor no me cuentes esos detalles, no quiero enojarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Akane se volteo algo extrañada por el cambio de tono de voz de su prometido, por eso se sorprendió cunado le vio con la cabeza gacha y los puños tan apretados que hasta sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Y ahora que te pasa. No me vayas a decir que te pusiste celoso por lo que te dije que ni mi tía Nodoka te creería eso.

Ante esas palabras Ranma alzo la vista y la contempló durante un rato.

-¿y como quieres que me ponga cuando me entero que el muy idiota de Ryoga te vio cambiándote tantas veces?

-Ahora no me vengas con esos cuentos del típico novio celosos Ranma, que tú y yo no somos para nada algo parecido.

-Entonces ¿cómo quieres que reacciones? Lo felicito o lo voy a golpear como quiero en este precioso instante.

-Ya no lo metas mas en esto, esto es entre tú y yo.

Solo eso era lo que le faltaba a Ranma, que Akane protegiera a Ryoga aun después de que supiera toda la verdad.

Lo único que no sabia Ranma es que Akane quería dejar fuera de todo eso al pobre chico, ya que para ella, el muchacho estaba por demás perdonando, porque ella también le había mentido y usado para su conveniencia.

-¿Solo entre tu y yo? Yo creo que él tiene mucho que ver con esto, y aun así lo defiendes.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto Ranma, esto se trata de por que jamás me tuviste la confianza para decirme la verdad y evitarme quedar como una completa idiota.

-Esto es increíble- dijo el chico, agarrándose y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras se daba la vuelta, no quería seguir escuchando o le daría de nuevo su ataque de celos.

-Ranma, ponme atención que esto no se puede quedar así.

-Sabes, creo que mejor hablamos después- dijo mientras empezaba a aproximarse al borde del tejado listo para brincar.

-Ay por favor, déjate de comportar como niño celoso que eso no va contigo- dijo mientras una brisa agitaba su corta y azulada melena.

El aroma de su cabello llegó a Ranma por obra del viento, así que se volteó a verla una vez que el dulce aroma lleno a sus sentidos.

-Como quieras pensar Akane- dijo como cuando alguien no quiere seguir hablando del asunto.

-Sabes Ranma, si alguien aquí tiene derecho de estar celosa soy yo y no tu- dijo Akane visiblemente afectada, mientras hacia todo un recuento del porque dijo eso en su mente.

Ranma se aproximó unos pasos más a su prometida para preguntarle.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A ti no te persiguen mis "otros novios" como a mi, no te dicen que eres inferior a ellos ni yo lo hago como lo haces tu, ni me andan abrazando enfrente tuyo, así que no entiendo porque te portas así, incluso parece como si realmente estuvieras celoso de alguien como yo, cuando ambos sabemos que eso es imposible.

-Vamos Akane, tu bien sabes que las otras no me importan, tu eres la única.

-Siempre que nos peleamos y me quieres contentar dices eso, pero sabes, ahora no te va a funcionar.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Mira Saotome, si yo no me enojo cuando tus encantadoras prometidas se abalanzan sobre ti tú tampoco te deberías enojar por lo que hizo Ryoga.

-¿No te enojabas? Y según tu ¿Quiénes son mis encantadoras prometidas?

-Si, no me enojo- mintió descaradamente- y se te hace poco mencionar a Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y ahora también a Ami.

-Pues si no te enojas es porque tu bien sabes que yo jamás las busco en cambio tu…

Las imágenes de ella besando a Ryoga lo invadieron como una agrio veneno, los celos acudieron al instante y por eso no se controlo en sus palabras.

-en cambio tu vas con Ryoga y lo besas como si fueras una… una cualquiera.

Las palabras de Ranma calaron pronto en su cuerpo.

Para el momento en que Ranma termino de decir lo que dijo, supo que lo había echado todo a perder, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de disculparse, porque la mano de Akane se estampo con toda la fuerza que fue posible para demostrarle lo enfadada que estaba con el.

-Eres un completo idiota Ranma, jamás sabré porque me enamore de alguien como tu.

La chica abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero al no encontrar una buena manera para retractarse de sus palabras, decidió huir rápidamente, y de un brinco piso el patio del dojo e ingreso rápidamente a la casa.

Mientras tanto, Ranma seguía en el tejado con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos.

¿Era su imaginación o Akane había dicho que estaba enamorada de el?

**Continuará…**

**Uff, por fin pude terminar el capítulo.**

**A ver que tal les parece, y si, lo se, nuevamente tarde horrores para terminar el capitulo, pero como consuelo les tengo que decir… pues… olvídenlo, no hay consuelo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así, háganmelo saber, y si no, pues igual, por cierto, creo que en el siguiente capítulo termina la historia, am menos que me emocione y me extienda otro mas.**

**Ahora, es momento de contestar reviews…**

**dickory5:** creo que yo tampoco me esperaba eso, pero pues era una manera en que Akane dejara las cosas en paz con Ryoga, al pobre ya le había tocado mucho sufrimiento, sigo intentando encontrar la manera de compensarlo, ojala y si la encuentre, porque si no, pobrecito, espero y este capítulo te guste**.**Saludines gracias por seguir leyendo.

**DULCECITO311: **gracias por esperarme, sé que tardo horrores para actualizar, pero intento dejar el capitulo lo mejor posible, espero y esta nueva actualización te guste, muchísimas gracias por tomarte un rato para dejarme tu opinión.

**Isabel20: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este igual y si no es así me gustaría que me dejaras tu opinión, gracias por leer.

**97pupi: **que paso Sandy, espero y te guste este capitulo, y si, lo se, Marido y Mujer de We-love-kappei-sama es genial, de hecho, fue el primer fic que lei de Ranma y Akane y fue gracias a ese fic que descubrí esta pagina, aunque para estos momentos me supongo que ya terminaste de leer los cuarenta y tantos capítulos sigo insistiendo que para mi algunos caps. Activaron mi hormona hentai a más no poder.

**Jorgelina-san: **sé que a veces me trabo un poquitín (bueno mucho) con eso de la redacción, se nota que soy nueva ¿verdad? Pero aun ase te agradezco que con todo y mis errores leas mi historia. Gracias y creo que tuve pesadillas de lo mal que trate a mi pobre Había, pero como dije antes, no te preocupes, no lo volveré a lastimar, gracias por esperarme y espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado. Saludines.

**Pame-chan: **ya te extrañaba, pero no te preocupes, agradezco que aun con todas tus obligaciones te tomes un rato para mi historia, si, quería que Ranma sufriera en sus propias carnes lo que sufre la pobre de Akane, aunque para ello el pobre de Ryoga tuvo que sufrir un rato, pero bueno, el punto es que Akane ya lo perdono y ya están en paz, como ves esta capitulo? ¿Te gusto? Espero con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que si, y a ver, intentare sacar el prox. Capitulo lo mas rápido posible, veré si lo logro, Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Nabiki-san: ** espero que este capitulo haya calmado un poco tus dudas sobre nuestra parejita, aunque parece que a mi me gusta complicar las cosas, ay, que vamos a hacer conmigo, pero bueno, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por dar algo de tu tiempo para leer y para dejar review, me haces el día.

**Ranmaxakanelindapareja: **me encanta saber que para ti te parezca bueno mi fic, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tenerme paciencia y leer la historia.

**Bueno, eso es todo, como siempre gracias por leer la historia y por tomarse un ratito en dejarme reviews, me pone muy contenta ver que les gusta mi historia o que me dejan sus opiniones respecto a ella, gracias y sayonara.**

**Besos y abrazos de:**

**Itzel de Saotome.**


	16. Dudas incómodas

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

Akane corría desesperada hacia su habitación. Más histérica no se podía sentir.

De tan sólo recordar los momentos recientes vividos con el causante de todas sus inseguridades se le revolvía el estómago.

En un momento de total y completa locura le dijo a Ranma… ¿se lo dijo? Oh no.

(Oh sí) pensó ella...

Y más claro no lo pudo decir porque simplemente era imposible.

-Jamás sabré como pude enamorarme de alguien como tú.

Ese pensamiento que incluía sus propias palabras rondaba por su cabeza. De una sola cosa estaba segura, no quería verlo ni en pintura mínimo unos quince años más.

-Eso es, solamente lo tengo que evitar por un mes completo y listo- se dijo a sí misma un poco más optimista.

Pero para eso estaba su conciencia, para tirar por la borda todos sus buenos pensamientos e introducirla en la cruel realidad.

(¿Cómo lo vas a evitar si vives en la misma casa que él, si tu habitación es contigua a la suya, van a la misma escuela, y para ser más exacta en el mismo salón?) Pensó completamente desesperada.

-Ay no, y ¿ahora qué hago?- se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a su alcoba y cerraba la puerta. Posteriormente se aventó a su cama para empezar a patalearla con fuerza.

Ya se lo podía imaginar. Con su sonrisa enorme y el pecho hinchado de orgullo al saber que había ganado, porque todas sus prometidas babeaban por él. Riendo como un loco gritando a los cuatro vientos la nueva y excelente noticia que había hecho crecer su ya de por si enorme ego.

Eso solamente logro mortificarla más, en ese aspecto ella siempre se creyó mejor que las otras, porque a diferencia de las locas que se la pasaban acosado a Ranma ella jamás lo hizo ni lo haría, así que ya podría ir a visitar a un psiquiatra el muy tonto si creía que ella iba a estar corriendo tras el suplicando por su atención mientras le juraba amor eterno, y se peleaba a golpes con las demás por la fortuna de estar más tiempo cerca de él.

Pero el problema es que su prometido no era muy sensato, y sobre todo, en las ocasiones en las que estaba metido su "ego masculino" se ponía más arrogante y pesado que nunca.

Apostaría que eso era exactamente lo que estaría pensando el tonto de Ranma. Que ella usaría leotardos para brincar alrededor de él, o lo intentaría comprar con comida para que el la volteara a ver. Aunque sabía que ese truco, en su caso, no serviría. Para su desgracia no contaba con el don de saber cocinar.

Akane en un momento se imaginó riendo sonoramente como lo hacía Kodachi y unas nauseas horribles acudieron ella.

Se hundió lo más que pudo en su cama y se puso la almohada en la cabeza para amortiguar un ruido estridente en su imaginación, que hacía que la cabeza le retumbara. No quería pensar en nada más.

Aunque, no se podía encontrar más alejada de la realidad.

Su encantador y bien formado prometido seguía en el tejado, con la boca abierta y los ojos viendo hacia un punto indefinido. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras que se repetía una y otra vez (ella me ama… ella me ama… ella me ama… ella me ama… ella me ama).

Eso era simplemente imposible, por el simple hecho de ser demasiado bueno para ser realidad, y analizándolo, nunca, en su vida había tenido tanta suerte.

(¿Y qué tal si todo lo que dijo fueron puras mentiras solo para después burlarse en mi cara?) Nuevamente la paranoia lo hizo su presa.

-No, basta Ranma, contrólate y ve a hablar con ella.

Levantó su puño cerrado a la altura del rostro para transmitirse seguridad y dio un brinco para aterrizar limpiamente en el piso del patio.

(Claro, Ranma Saotome no se vence jamás)

Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, cuando escuchó como Akane daba un portazo.

Pegó un brinco sin poder evitarlo, ¿a quién engañaba? No estaba para nada seguro, y lo comprobó en el momento en que escuchó el ruido, porque todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron como respuesta.

Quería investigar cómo estaba Akane, saber si sentía mal, deprimida o estaba estallando en carcajadas.

Tal vez lo mejor en esos momentos sería alejarse un tiempo de ella, ya que había cometido el horrible error de llamarla "cualquiera".

(Idiota) se regañó mentalmente mientras se daba un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Ranma Saotome?- se dijo mientras se tomaba la majilla herida arrepintiéndose de darse el golpe tan fuerte, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía.

Si, tenía que ir con ella y pedirle perdón, decirle que la quería y ¡listo! Vivirían felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Era el plan infalible definitivamente, nada podría salirle mal.

Tal vez ella se pondría tan contenta que lo abrazaría y con algo de suerte…

(Bueno, lo mejor es ir rápido y dejar de imaginar cosas) pensó mientras se introducía al interior de la casa y se encaminaba a las escaleras.

(Vamos Ranma, que no digan que eres un cobarde, ve por ella) se dio ánimos mientras subía las escaleras.

(Eso es, casi llegas) pensó cuando terminó de subir las escaleras y se encaminaba al cuarto de su prometida,

(Llegaste) y tocó la puerta con un patito que tenía el nombre "Akane" enfrente suyo.

A la chica el pulso se le aceleró, estaba segurísima de que Ranma era el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Lárgate.

Uy, eso no indicaba nada bueno para el chico de la trenza, pero no daría el brazo a torcer.

-Akane, voy a entrar.

(No) pensó la chica mientras se levantaba de golpe e intentaba llegar a tiempo para cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero para su desgracia la distancia desde su cama hasta donde se encontraba su prometido no le fue ninguna ventaja, provocando que chocara con Ranma que recién entraba al cuarto. El golpe casi la hace caer pero los reflejos de su prometido lo impidieron rodeando su cintura con su fuerte brazo.

Por unos instantes se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, maldiciendo y bendiciendo respectivamente como jugaban las circunstancias con ellos.

-¿Q qué haces aquí Ranma? Preguntó completamente nerviosa.

-Quiero hablar contigo Akane.

-Pues yo no, vete.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas.

-Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo, así que mejor te vas, y suéltame de una buena vez- dijo mientras lo empujaba.

-Quería preguntarte si es verdad lo que dijiste hace un rato.

-Si no te vas tú me voy yo- dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de él y se disponía a salir de la habitación, aunque claro, Ranma no se lo permitió y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Solo quiero saberlo.

-Y yo ya te dije que no quiero contártelo.

-Vamos, solo eso y te dejo ir.

-Que no- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse con resultados no muy satisfactorios.

-Vamos, no seas tan obstinada y dímelo.

-Que me sueltes Ranma- dijo la chica cada vez más enojada, no era costumbre de Ranma retenerla a la fuerza y claramente a ella no le agradaba para nada.

-Que te cuesta, solo dímelo- contestó el muchacho alterándose un poco, la paciencia no era su fuerte, y notablemente se le estaba acabando, aumentando ligeramente el volumen de su voz.

-Que no y te callas, ya me estoy hartando, suéltame de una maldita vez- dijo mientras jaloneaba, aunque la fuerza superior del chico no la apoyaba mucho.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada?

-Que me dejes te digo- y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, realmente estaba loco si creía que ella como si nada le confesaría en ese instante todo lo que sentía.

-Pues bien, como quieras, de todos modos no me interesa saber lo que una chica berrinchuda como tú sienta- dijo el chico un poco dolido, y como de costumbre, sin pensar antes de hablar.

-A si, pues a mí poco me interesa lo que un anormal como tú piense.

-Pues puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras entonces, marimacho tonta.

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, así que quítate.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A donde sea, pero me conformo con que tú no estés cerca.

-¿Vas a ver a Ryoga verdad?- preguntó Ranma pensando lo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a buscar a ese cerdo, ¿o no es así?

-¿Pero de donde sacaste eso?

-Respóndeme Akane, ¿vas a ir a su lado?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella y la tomaba de los hombros demostrando todos sus celos que inútilmente intentaba esconder.

-Claro que no- dijo mientras de un movimiento intentaba deshacerse del fuerte, pero cuidadoso agarre de Ranma.

-Menos mal- dijo tranquilizándose un poco- pero déjame decirte Akane que si me entero que fuiste a verlo yo…

-¿Tú qué Ranma? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-…

-¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que hiciera con mi vida lo que quisiera?

-Es obvio que no te lo dije enserio Akane.

-Que mal, porque yo si me la creí.

-Ya te dije que no iba en serio Akane, así que quítate todas esas tontas ideas de que vas a hacer lo que se te de la gana.

-Mira, déjame aclararte algo Ranma, tú no me mandas, si yo quiero ir a ver a Ryoga, a Kuno, a Gosunkugui, a quien se me pegue la gana, lo voy a ver.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a dejar que vayas a ver a alguien más? Realmente te gusta pensar en tonterías.

-Deja de comportarte como novio celoso Ranma, ya te lo dije, no queda contigo.

-Akane, te aclaro de una vez que tú eres mía, ¿entiendes?

A la muchacha le sorprendió lo posesivo que sonó el muchacho, pero sabía que de esa conversación algo interesante iba a salir, y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era.

-Yo no soy tuya ¿lo sabías? Mira, lo mejor es que me dejes en paz de una vez. Es muy fácil Ranma, rompemos el compromiso y cada quien es capaz de hacer sus vidas como se nos plazca.

-¿Y lo que me dijiste hace rato eran mentiras?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas- dijo, aunque claramente la chica estaba más que segura de que se trata el asunto, y lo confirmó cuando su prometido le respondió.

-Que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Eran mentiras?- preguntó el chico muy nervioso.

Por su parte Akane se puso roja como tomate y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado para que su prometido no la viera.

Definitivamente la conversación los llevaría a algo interesante, y ella por el momento, preferiría que se acabara para evitar las preguntas de Ranma y su mirada penetrante que sentía que era capaz de leer a través de su mente.

**Continuará…**

**En primer lugar ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?**

**Lo siento de verdad, a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, en verdad lamente la enorme demora de nueve meses. NUEVE MESES, ¡QUE HORROR!**

**Espero que el próximo capítulo (que creo ahora si será el último) salga máximo en esta semana o la próxima, ya que por fín logré arreglar el inconveniente que me impidió subir esta nueva entrega de "yo también puedo" en tanto tiempo.**

**Y es que arreglar yo sola mi computadora de principio a fin y recuperar varios archivos dañados (entre ellos varios capítulos de esta historia) me costó una buena cantidad de tiempo, aunque les prometo que no volverá a suceder, ya soy casi una master en eso de arreglar computadoras jaja.**

**En fin, les prometí que aunque me tardara mucho en actualizar (evidentemente) nunca dejaría inconclusa esta historia.**

**Espero que a todos mis lectores les guste este nuevo capítulo muy atrasado, pero que por fín pude sacar para todos ustedes.**

**Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews (por cierto, MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO DE ENVIARME SUS OPINIONES)**

**Dickory5: ** ay ya se que ese Ranma no se está quieto, gracias por enviarme reviews y apoyarme! Lamento mucho la demora! Pero espero que te agrade el capítulo.

**Nabiki-san: **lo sé, esos dos muchachos no pueden ser sinceros nunca, pero bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Isabel-20: **gracias por tu apoyo, aquí aunque tarde una nueva entrega. :D

**Barby: **me agrada que mi trabajo te guste, aquí otro capítulo (muy atrasado) pero con mucho cariño.

**Akanetendosaotome25: **bueno, como verás, no he abandonado mi historia, y aunque si me atrase demasiado (exageradamente) no la dejaré inconclusa! Gracias por seguir mi historia aunque me tarde siglos. Espero y disfrutes este capítulo.

**97pupi: **hola, lo siento, ni siquiera tiempo me ha dado de checar tu historia aunque sea una que por cierto me gusta mucho pero yo creo apenas subo el cap. le echaré un ojo. Aquí nuevamente con otro cap. Espero y te guste.

**Dulcecito311: **como puedes apreciar aún no quise concluir la historia! Es que me gusta mucho este fic! Pero bueno, lamento mucho e retraso, pero espero y opines que la espera valió la pena, gracias por dejar tu opinión.

**Sakusa: **ese Ranma es un loquillo! Pero que se puede hacer, así nació el muchacho. Lo siento por el retraso, pero estamos aquí de nuevo. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Yessi-chibi: **me encanta que te guste mi trabajo, y si, ya quité a Ami porque a mi tampoco me caía muy bien que digamos (como me chocan las empalagosas, y eso que yo la inventé) bueno, espero y sigas leyendo mi historia a pesar de que me tardé horrores para actualizar.

**Miu-nia: **espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la demora.

**Dra-wri-art: **perdóname, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero en verdad muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme tus comentarios, son el apoyo que necesito para no apachurrarme por los problemas que me impiden actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría. Espero y te haya gustado, me pone muy feliz que te agrade leer mi trabajo.

**Y bueno, a todas las personas que aunque no dejen review lean mi historia, también muchas gracias. **

**Como estamos de vacaciones y por fín terminé de arreglar mi computadora, el tiempo en que me tarde en actualizar será dependiendo mi imaginación ¬¬ no se preocupen, haré trabajar a la muy floja aunque no quiera.**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente y disculpen la tardanza.**

**Besos y abrazos de:**

**Itzelita de Saotome.**


	17. Chu!

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi que gracias a que no me dio el final que tanto desee, ahora yo intento poner a trabajar a mi cabecita e inventar uno. Cabe mencionar que este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-personajes hablan-

(Personajes piensan)

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Deja de comportarte como novio celoso Ranma, ya te lo dije, no queda contigo.

-Akane, te aclaro de una vez que tú eres mía, ¿entiendes?

A la muchacha le sorprendió lo posesivo que sonó el muchacho, pero sabía que de esa conversación algo interesante iba a salir, y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era.

-Yo no soy tuya ¿lo sabías? Mira, lo mejor es que me dejes en paz de una vez. Es muy fácil Ranma, rompemos el compromiso y cada quien es capaz de hacer sus vidas como se nos plazca.

-¿Y lo que me dijiste hace rato eran mentiras?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas- dijo, aunque claramente la chica estaba más que segura de que se trata el asunto, y lo confirmó cuando su prometido le respondió.

-Que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Eran mentiras?- preguntó el chico muy nervioso.

Por su parte Akane se puso roja como tomate y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado para que su prometido no la viera.

Definitivamente la conversación los llevaría a algo interesante, y ella por el momento, preferiría que se acabara para evitar las preguntas de Ranma y su mirada penetrante que sentía que era capaz de leer a través de su mente.

…

El muchacho se quedó viendo a su prometida.

Ella seguía dándola la espalda con la total intención de no contestar a su pregunta.

Ranma por su parte estaba impaciente, quería aparentar encontrarse en perfecta calma, pero la situación se lo ponía muy difícil. Y es que aclarar por completo sus dudas sobre los sentimientos que tenía la mujer que lo traía loco hacia él lo tenían como al borde del precipicio.

-Akane, contéstame- exclamó el muchacho mostrando su falta de paciencia.

-¿Y que si es verdad? ¿Cambiarían las cosas o qué?

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, esa respuesta no se la esperaba. ¿Qué acaso era muy difícil para Akane responder con un "si" o un "no" rotundo? ¿Acaso le gustaba confundirlo más?

-Pues yo…- empezó a decir visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Tú qué?

Se le cerró la garganta. Definitivamente era mucho más fácil declarársele en sus fantasías que en la realidad.

Akane al ver que su prometido se tardaba en su respuesta solo pudo hacer algo: imaginarse lo peor, como que iba a rechazarla definitivamente.

-Sabes, mejor olvídalo Ranma- dijo mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda.

-¿Qué lo olvide...? No, tienes que escucharme.

-Pues lo que quieras decirme hazlo rápido que no tengo tu tiempo.

-Mira- dijo completamente nervioso y nuevamente se quedó callado para pensar como le iba a decir sus sentimientos sin que se le saliera el corazón del pecho.

-Mejor finjamos que nada pasó y asunto arreglado, cada quien que sea libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Ranma se frustró de nuevo, de por si para él era complicada la conversación como para que Akane se la pasara interrumpiéndolo cuando él quería hablar.

-No, ahora me escuchas.

-Sabes, no tiene sentido, porque para serte sincera ni siquiera me gustas, así que fin de la historia.

La chica al decir esas palabras se sintió completamente triste, pero creyó que era lo mejor, así se ahorraría el sufrimiento de ser rechazada.

Pero lo que no sabía era que para Ranma esas palabras también resultaron ser devastadoras, al punto en que escuchó como su corazón se encogía.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó totalmente desecho.

-Así es- lo confirmó la chica muy triste- así que como te decía, cada quien puede hacer lo que le plazca con la persona que quiera, después de todo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con el compromiso, y yo nunca te gusté, y mucho menos tú a mí.

Cada palabra que decía Akane se clavaba profundamente en el corazón de Ranma, que guiado por el dolor comenzó a contestar.

-Tienes razón… olvidémoslo Akane, es algo sin la menor importancia. Además yo ya tengo novia,

Akane quería que se la tragara la tierra cuando escuchó eso. Ranma tenía novia.

Esa sin duda debería de ser Ami.

La chica creyó que nunca podría sentir algún tipo de rencor por alguien, y mucho menos por una persona que no conocía, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Podía darse cuenta como un sentimiento nada grato inundaba su ser, como le agarraba un odio involuntario a la chica que al parecer era la novia de Ranma, pero ella ¿qué podía hacer?

Su prometido se veía muy contento a su gusto, ya todo estaba perdido para ella.

-Me alegra que las cosas con Ami te funcionen- intentó decir sincera pero falló. –De todas maneras nuestro compromiso era arreglado, así que ¿no hay mucha pérdida verdad?

-Sí, eso supongo- dijo Ranma en una pose desinteresada, aunque por dentro sentía ese molesto e incómodo dolor en el corazón.

-Bueno, pues te repito que te deseo lo mejor con Ami, mientras creo que yo también debería empezar a salir con alguien, no me caería mal conocer nuevas perso…

-ESO JAMÁS- la interrumpió Ranma alzando la voz. Y es que al imaginarse a su marimacho regalando nuevamente sus sonrisas a otros que no eran él lo volvía loco. De solo recordar lo que había vivido con Ryoga lo ponía de nervios.

-¿Y cómo por qué no? Yo también puedo Ranma- dijo enojada Akane, sacando nuevamente a flote su fuerte temperamento que ni en momentos duros para su corazón menguaba.

Ante la respuesta de la chica Ranma recordó el beso que se había dado Akane con Ryoga. Un beso que el llevaba anhelando una eternidad y que al parecer no iba a suceder jamás.

Y después empezó su malévola mente a imaginar a la chica besando una infinidad de hombres que no eran él y los celos lo comenzaron a carcomer.

-¡Te lo repito Akane, eso jamás!- le dijo molesto acercándola a él al tomarla firmemente por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un poco perturbada por la reacción de Ranma- ya te dije que ahora tú y yo somos libres, tú tienes una novia y si yo quiero besarme con la mitad de los chicos de la escuela lo voy a hacer.

Ranma recordó la enorme lista de pretendientes que tenía la chica, seguramente más de la mitad de Furinkan estarían dispuestos a lo que sea con poder tener un contacto directo con la menor Tendo, y ni que decir de un beso. Pero ya podrían olvidarse de esas ideas todos esos desadaptados, de eso él se encargaba.

-¿Y tú crees que yo voy a dejar que eso pase?- preguntó Ranma alterándose cada vez más.

-¿Acaso crees que podrías detenerme? – dijo retadora. Un sinfín de imágenes nefastas de Akane con otros chicos pasaron rápidas por la mente de Ranma.

-Porque de una vez te digo Ranma que me voy a besar con quien…

La chica no pudo terminar la frase.

Un muy celoso Ranma la calló de una manera muy sutil.

Akane solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos al sentir los hermosos labios de Ranma contra los suyos.

El chico aunque sintió que Akane no le correspondió no le importó. Al demonio con todo. ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO!

Nada podría ser mejor.

O eso pensaba hasta que Akane empezó a corresponderle.

(Esto es la gloria) pensaron ambos chicos para después profundizar ese beso tan esperado y tan increíblemente suculento para los dos.

**Continuará…**

**Ok, se que de plano ya no tengo disculpas. Y lo más seguro si muchos leían esta historia tendrán que releer varios capítulos para poder volver a entenderla.**

**En verdad lamento este enorme retraso con la actualización, no era mi intención alejarme tanto tiempo de la página (tampoco he podido estar al pendiente de los fics que seguía) Mi vida ha sufrido unos cuantos cambios que me llevaron a desatender la página, en verdad lo siento. Pero como se los mencioné, no pienso dejar inconclusa la historia nunca.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y leen la historia, me siento muy agradecida, y como podrán darse cuenta se prolongó otro poco puesto que quería que el final fuera por lo menos un poco largo.**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo, y espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia, los quiero en verdad, :D**

**Itzel de Saotome**


End file.
